La vie in rose
by daianapotter
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime aprendieron a muy temprana edad que la vida no es color de rosa. Una mentira es descubierta, una separación dolorosa e inesperada y una carta que nunca se abrió, fue lo que los marco y cambio sus corazones. Siete años más tarde un niño de cabellos anaranjados volverá a unir sus destinos y enredadera consigo los de muchos otros. Mes IH y #IHweek2017
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas gente ^^ hoy les traigo un fic (que tendría que haberlo subido ayer pero no pude) que NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA. ES DE MACA ^^ yo colaboro en la edición y** _ **en ponerle drama a la historia.**_ **Verán el borrador eran 3 páginas… y terminó siendo 5 ^^ yo le agregué dos más, no pregunten como xD y seguramente me tocará hacer la parte lemon xD no tengo idea de porque xD**

 **Una cosa que me dijo Maca es que en este fic el apellido materno será Shiba y el paterno Kurosaki. Cuando lean verán porque hago la aclaración ^^**

 **Yo tendría que haber subido mi fic de San Valentín pero no me dio tiempo (como siempre) así que lo subiré la semana siguiente, así como actualizaré el no fic "somos canon" donde reuniré las teorías idiotas que han creado las IR para no aceptar el canon y hacer una parodia de eso. Asi que cuando lo lean dejen sus opiniones o teorías que hayan escuchado que me ayudaran para el fic ^^**

 **En cuanto a los reviews a mi último fic " la doncella celestial" los responderé en el de san Valentín ya que este fic no es mío, como dije anteriormente, sino de Maca.**

 **Y por cierto, al raven ese que me llama cobarde porque supuestamente no me gusta que le digan cosas a bleach… supongo que serás amigo de la "tan educada" Fairy of The Moon"- Ya que dije un comentario y ya empezó a insultar asi como sus amigos. (que sinceramente me importa bien poco ya que no los conozco y otra cosa… estoy acá desde el 2005 si ustedes creen que son los primeros con esa actitud… son ingenuos) Y a esto lo digo, porque me hace gracia que me llame cobarde por borrarle un review que nada tenía que ver con el fic pero no tiene las pelotas u ovarios suficientes para enviarlo mediante cuenta. Así que supongo que será amigo de ella (que parece ser que la mina no se puede defender sola ya que necesita de sus amigos que manden mp y bien poco me importa si les caigo gorda o no a ellos sino los conozco).**

 **En todo caso, en el no fic "somos canon" subiré toda la conversación con ellos, asi como mi conversación por tumblr con manusxmachina (otra gran IR de lo más educada, ah pero ella va a la universidad y "yo no" y por eso sabe mucho…)**

 **Bueno, vuelvo a repetir, como saben soy licenciada en Administración de Empresas y no en filología hispánica, por lo que disculpen cualquier error u horror (aunque éste último trate mucho que no aparezca) ortográfico que haya en el fic.**

 **Disclamier: Bleach y sus personajes no nos pertenecen ni a Maca ni a mí. Le pertenecen al gran Tite-sama que tuvo los huevos suficientes de acabar el manga como él quiso, y no como pierrot y las locas psicópatas IR le decían que tenía que acabarlo.**

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

 **La vie en rose**

*Su atención por favor, comenzaremos el embarque de los pasajeros del vuelo de Air France con destino a París. Abordar por puerta número nueve *

La joven de cabellos anaranjados ignoraba el aviso de los altavoces, mas no podía apartar su vista de la puerta de salida, abrazando débilmente su cuerpo, quién le gritaba desesperadamente salir corriendo de allí, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos… ¿Cómo podía dejarlo de esta manera? ¿Acaso esa carta que había dejado junto a una de sus preciadas horquillas, recuerdo de su madre, sería suficiente para él? De esa forma lograría entender sus sentimientos y tal vez así… ¿Perdonarla?

El corazón de su amado era noble y dulce, ella no tenía duda alguna de ello, pero el miedo la invadió al pensar que él podría odiarla después de haberlo dejado inevitablemente solo una vez más.

" _No soy la persona que él merece"_ pensó la joven para auto-convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, aunque sabía que era una infantil mentira, excusa que utilizaban los cobardes para alejarse de la persona que más aman, por no tener el valor de lucha por ellos. Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa ante la revelación de una triste verdad, ella no era más que una cobarde, que huía de la persona que amaba creyendo que así evitaría un mal, dejándolo completamente solo con lo que él más odiaba: la soledad.

Suspiró profundamente. Otra vez la invadían esos sentimientos de culpa. El remordimiento y la tristeza la invadían una vez más.

" _Esto es lo mejor que podía hacer"_ se dijo así misma. De esta forma, él podría cumplir con su destino, pero… ¿De verdad lograría ser feliz si ella no formaba parte de su vida? Esa pregunta la seguía carcomiendo segundo a segundo volviéndose una completa agonía.

O tal vez… era su deseo de que Ichigo la necesitara así como ella a él. Su alma se encontraba desgarrada de solo pensar que no lo volvería a ver… y sabía que… al joven le pasaba lo mismo… por más que quisiera auto engañarse… sabía cuál era la verdad. Pero también sabía de la responsabilidad del joven. Y ella no iba a ser un obstáculo en el brillante futuro que le deparaba a su amado. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir como un nudo envolvía su corazón y lo apretaba fuertemente sintiendo un gran dolor que casi la asfixiaba.

Inoue Orihime era hermosa muchacha de tan solo 17 años. Era una dulce, tierna y bondadosa huérfana amada por todos en el Convento de Santa Ana; ella vivía bajo el ala protectora del padre y de la madre superiora. Tenía un humilde trabajo en la panadería del lugar religioso y éste había sido su hogar hasta hace poco.

A pesar de no tener nada que ofrecer, él la había elegido a ella, la había amado solo a ella. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto pasaría jamás se habría enamorado, jamás se habría entregado a él y en estos momentos no tendría el corazón destrozado entre sus manos. Pero… sabía que, una vez más, se estaba mintiendo. El corazón no actúa con lógica, ni se puede mandar en él. Hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho… igualmente se hubiera enamorado profunda e irremediablemente de ÉL. Ichigo era el dueño de su corazón y eso nadie podría cambiarlo, ni ella, ni él ni nadie. Y estaba segura que, aunque pasará toda una vida o 5 más y tuviera 5 profesiones distintas… siempre se enamoraría de él.

\- Estarás bien – dijo débilmente la joven. Pero, enseguida, sacudió su cabeza con decisión levantó su rostro – No… tienes que estar bien. Por favor Shiba-kun – esto último no fue más que un suspiró.

El joven que gobernaba sus pensamientos, por fuera, aparentaba ser una persona fuerte, sin embargo, su corazón era frágil. En su interior, era un niño inseguro y solitario, debido a los eventos ocurridos en el último año que le habían arrebatado para siempre la felicidad o, al menos, eso creía hasta aquel día en que la escuchó cantar.

¿Qué tal si todo esto era un error y estaba creando heridas aún más profundas de las que ya tenía? Al pensar esto, dejo escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa. ¡Qué idea tan egocéntrica! ¿Acaso una persona de su nivel era tan importante para él? Sin dudas ellos tenían razón y recordó la vez que habló con esos hombres.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Todo lo que han vivido ha sido una infantil ilusión, el joven Ichigo es el único heredero del clan Kurosaki, jamás podría formar una familia con alguien de tu nivel – Dictaminó firmemente el hombre de aspecto inglés con tez morena. Sus cabellos grises y ojos dorados pero carentes de brillo alguno que se encontraba de pie al lado del impresionante señor Yamamoto. Su nombre era Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe y era la mano derecha del jefe del clan Kurosaki._

 _\- Eso no… - quiso defenderse la pelinaranja, pero no la dejaron._

 _\- ¿Acaso eres tan ingenua que aún no comprendes la razón del porque nunca te dijo su verdadero nombre? – le preguntó Yamamoto enojándose ante la testarudez de la adolescente - Él sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurría, no importa las promesas que te haya hecho, eras solo una distracción para él._

 _\- Eso no es verdad… él… él…_

 _Trató de contradecirle, de poder encontrar las palabras de defenderlos a ambos: a ella por haberle creído y a él por no haberle contado. Pero las palabras de ese hombre eran puñales que se clavaban sin piedad en su pecho. Era verdad que él le había mentido sobre su nombre ¿es por eso que dolía tanto? O, ¿Era porque en lo profundo de su ser, ella sabía que estos hombres estaban en lo correcto?_

 _\- No compliques más su vida, ya ha sufrido bastante – sentenció el señor Yamamoto que se encontraba sentado frente a ella de forma imponente – Tarde o temprano su relación iba a fracasar. Él tiene que prepararse para hacerse cargo de una gran compañía y tendrá que proteger el futuro de millones de empleados, estando a tu lado todo eso fracasará y serás la única responsable de ello._

 _\- No, yo… yo nunca – susurró débilmente._

 _\- No hay nada más que discutir, partirás mañana a la mañana – ordenó Yamamoto. No había lugar a más discusión - Viajarás a cualquier país que desees, pero jamás regreses a Japón. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas – finalizó fríamente como si hablara de una sentencia de muerte._

 _Esas últimas palabras helaron la sangre de la hermosa joven quien sólo se limitó a bajar su cabeza a modo de resignación y aceptación. Sabía del poder de la familia Kurosaki. Aún no podía creer que alguien como Ichigo perteneciera a ella._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Pese a que en ese instante no pudo hacerle frente al jefe de la familia de su amado, aún así, en ella existía un débil, pero inquietante sentimiento que no le permitía aceptar lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Era valentía, ira, impotencia? O, ¿Acaso sería coraje? Fuera lo que fuera cada vez que recordaba esos intensos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, ese sentimiento crecía más y más hasta invadirla por completo, tan así era que sin darse cuenta instintivamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero una fría mano se posó sobre su hombro y la detuvo, sacándola de su mundo de fantasía, destruyendo su frágil esperanza trayéndola a la inerte realidad y reprimiendo ese sentimiento que controlaba sus movimientos.

Su atención por favor, último aviso de embarque para los pasajeros del vuelo de Air France con destino a París. Favor de abordar por la puerta número 9.

Al escuchar esto, la pelinaranja supo que ya no podía ignorar por más tiempo a los altavoces.

-Señorita Inoue, debe abordar ese vuelo, no siga dilatando más su tiempo en Japón – le dijo indiferente Chojiro.

\- Sí – dijo tristemente como si su alma se escapara de su cuerpo al decir esas dolorosas palabras.

\- Que tenga un buen viaje y por favor asegúrese de no regresar, mi señor es un hombre de palabra- le recordó Sasakibe a modo de despedida de la joven quien lo miraba ya sin el brillo característico de sus ojos grises.

\- Sí… adiós – respondió con un susurró antes de ser guiada por la azafata y desapareciendo de la vista del hombre.

 **En otro lugar…**

El exquisito color naranja del atardecer bañaba la única habitación que se encontraba en el pequeño jardín detrás de la Iglesia de Santa Ana. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por los gritos de un joven que entró derribando la puerta violentamente.

\- Shiba-san por favor, ya te he dicho que ella no está. Se ha ido – le dijo el padre Utitake Jüshiro en un intento por tratar de calmar al joven.

\- ¡No me diga eso padre! ¡Sé que está aquí! – gritó el muchacho agitado por haber estado recorriendo toda la ciudad en busca de su novia.

\- Mira bien la habitación, ella se ha ido. Ya te mostré la carta que me dejo para ti. No ha dicho a donde iría, pero sé que Dios la protegerá – le comentó el padre Utikake quien siempre intentaba conservar la calma. Pero, esta vez, no podía disimular su preocupación y tristeza por la dulce y tierna niña que había criado y que veía como si fuera su propia hija, ya que ella había tomado una decisión tan dolorosa.

\- ¡No me joda con eso padre! ¡ELLA NO PUDO HABERME HABERSE IDO ASÍ COMO ASÍ! – volvió a gritar Ichigo enojándose cada vez más con el correr de los segundos – Ella… no pudo haberse ido… sin avisarme… dejándome… solo… - susurró con la voz quebrada.

\- ¡Shiba! – el gritó producido por una firme voz los interrumpió – Te pido que te tranquilices y respetes nuestro hogar y al padre Utikake – Unohana Yachiru era la madre superiora y quién había irrumpido en la habitación. Miraba de formaba severa al adolescente de cabellos anaranjados quién bajo su cabeza avergonzado por su comportamiento.

\- Lo… lo siento mucho… yo solo… - se disculpó pero las palabras no le salían naturalmente por lo que terminó tartamudeando. El dolor de no saber donde se encontraba la persona que traía luz y calor a su vida lo hacía perder la razón. Sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre la delicada cama que una vez fue de Orihime y en la que más de una vez habían compartido durante la noche mientras se hacían uno siendo las estrellas las únicas testigos de su amor.

La madre superiora se acercó tranquilamente y dejo a su lado la carta de Orihime que iba dirigida hacia él, junto a la horquilla que perteneció una vez a la madre de la joven. No obstante, Ichigo miraba ese trozo de papel, pero, a la vez, parecía que no lo hacía… como si estuviera en otro lugar y no en esa habitación.

\- Shiba, te sugiero que leas esta carta, tal vez aclare tus dudas, nosotros tampoco sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió. Pero, lo qué sí sé, es que la joven que crié en esta habitación tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Estaremos rezando por ella. Sé que Dios la protegerá – dicho esto salió de la habitación acompañada por el Padre Utikake dejando al joven con sus pensamientos y una carta que jamás abriría.

El joven heredero poco a poco salía de su estado de shock y cuando vio la carta y la horquilla… Cuando LAS VIO realmente, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había compartido con la gentil y tierna joven: como se conocieron por primera, como inventaba excusas de todo tipo con el solo propósito de verla, cuando se animó a besarla por primera vez… como se habían amado durante la noche, sus cuerpos juntos, gimiendo sus nombres en voz baja para que nadie se enterara mientras sus cuerpos temblaban por los sentimientos que los embargaban… como amaba sus sonrisas y el escucharla cantar o simplemente el estar junto a ella lo hacía sentir completo y una paz que no conocía desde la muerte de su madre lo invadía.

Pero ahora al ver esa carta y esa horquilla, esos sentimientos poco a poco se tornaban en otros: miedo, consternación, tristeza, melancolía. No pudo evitar agarrar ambos objetos y apretarlos fuertemente mientras pensaba lo poco que la joven lo había amado realmente si ella no se había animado a decirle el motivo de su partida en la cara. No… todo lo que él valía para la joven era una carta…

Ichigo no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que levantó su vista y vio su reflejo a través de la ventana. Se levantó y apoyó una mano en el vidrio mientras en la otra seguía apretando fuertemente la carta y el prendedor.

No la abriría. Buscaría a la joven que le acababa de romper el corazón y, cuando la encontrara, le exigiría que le dijera a los ojos porque lo abandonó.

 **En alguna parte sobre el mar Mediterráneo…**

Orihime miraba por la ventana las esponjosas nubes mientras recordaba todo los hermosos momentos que había pasado con su "caballero de brillante armadura" como ella lo llamó alguna vez al defenderla de unos brabucones. En sus manos sostenía una pequeña horquilla color celeste, que alguna vez tuvo una hermana, y ahora ésta se encontraba en Japón en las manos de su amado, al menos, así ella esperaba, esperanzada de que esa carta sea su aliada para que él no le guardase rencor alguno y tal vez aliviar su dolor.

\- Si hubiera sabido que eras un Kurosaki, no habría dejado que esta relación continúe, sería simplemente tu amiga y no tendríamos que pasar por esto, fuiste arrogante al creer que no habría consecuencias y yo cobarde al huir – murmuró la pelinaranja para sí misma mirando pero sin mirar realmente – Perdóname, solamente pido eso, por favor, sé feliz… Shi… no, es verdad… se feliz Kurosaki-kun – susurró su nombre mientras dejaba estar una lágrima.

La pelinaranja, besó por última vez su horquilla, pensando que, de esta manera, podría estar junto a su amado aunque sea de esa forma. Lo que ella no sabía, es que el joven que era dueño de su corazón, también estaba en esos momentos besando la horquilla que le dejo, con la esperanza de encontrarla y acabar con esa pesadilla que lo había hundido en la peor de las miserias. El heredero del clan Kurosaki solo veía oscuridad a su alrededor y la única luz y esperanzaba que le quedaba era ese pequeño objeto.

Pero, lo que la hermosa y triste joven tampoco sabía en ese momento, que el amor que intentó enterrar aquel día era algo que jamás lo lograría, pues ella se había unido a Ichigo en cuerpo y alma. El inmenso y puro amor que se tenían ya había dado sus frutos y, en su vientre, crecía aquel tesoro que amaría de forma incondicional por el resto de su vida y, que, siete años después los volvería a reunir.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado^^ la verdad es que me gusto la idea del fic ^^**

 **Actualizo a 20 de febrero O.O la chica " Fairy of The Moon" me dejo un review en el fic "la doncella celestial" diciéndome que le gustaba O.O favorito y alerta, junto con el chico la verdad me sorprendió mucho, teniendo en cuenta que aborrece a Orihime.**

 **También me sorprendió otra IR que puso en alerta uno de mis fic (por respeto a ella que supongo que no querrá que otras IR sepan que le gusto un fic IH teniendo en cuenta lo neurótica que están desde que no son canon, porque si te gusta Orihime no podes ser IR pero eso sí, sos la peor basura si sos IH porque entonces no te gusta Rukia – lógica IR solo ellas se entienden).**

 **Bueno sin más que añadir^^ bueno si, hace poco encontré una oportunidad que pagará por calificar y compartir aplicaciones a partir de marzo volverán las inscripciones así que les avisaré^^ (ya que tengo que terminar el de San Valentín)**

 **Otra cosa, una tal "Black Lady" me dejo el siguiente mensaje en youtube (que parece que también lo puso en facebook):**

Sabes que son solo dibujos animados verdad que toda esa mierda del ichihime y del ichiruki son solo cosas de niños y que ustedes sectarias de bleach maduraran algún dia verdad porque esa obsesion por un anime es de gente loca"

 **Me importa bien poco lo que una persona que no conozco diga sobre mí, lo que me hizo gracia es que no me deje responderle. Así que la contestación la puse en mi muro y mañana la subiré en facebook. Mi contestación es la siguiente:**

Agradezco acá públicamente a Black Lady (ya que no le puedo responder en su canal, no sé porqué). Ya que gracias a ella, después de tantos años, me he dado cuenta que bleach es un dibujo animado (primero manga pero bueno). La verdad no sé como he podido sobrevivir sin su gran sabiduría todos estos años =( Gracias por traer luz a mi vida Black Lady!

 **Dejen reviews así Maca se pone contenta :D!**


	2. La obra de teatro

**Muy buenas gente :D acá les traigo otro capítulo de esta gran historia de Maca :D que servidora se encarga de subir y aporta de vez en cuando a la historia n.n Ella me pidió que lo subiera hoy 17 de agosto por el aniversario del canon :D Felicidades gente :D! Mañana cumplimos un año de canon LE PESE A QUIEN LE PESE Y SE INVENTEN LAS TEORIAS QUE SE INVENTEN PARA SEGUIR EN NEGACION :D**

 **Por cierto, Maca hizo un tráiler para este fic que le quedo hermoso, sino lo han visto está en la página IH de facebook :D**

 **Mensaje de Maca a los reviews recibidos:** **Quisiera agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han expresado, es la primera vez que hago algo así, en especial a** **DaianaPotter por prestarme su cuenta para la publicación de este fanafic. Además de ser la persona que aguanta mis alocas ideas y siempre me ayuda, es una gran amiga y una gran IH que adoro.**

 **Quisiera destacar que la localidad francesa en donde se encuentran viviendo Kazui y Orihime, existe en la vida real, La Roque-Gageac es un poblado antiguo al pie de un acantilado y a orillas del rio Dordona, pueden imaginarse un poblado de clima casi mediterráneo, poseedor de pocos pero tranquilos habitantes, con las ruinas del antiguo castillo señorial de los obispos, las murallas de la antigua fortaleza, jardín tropical, cultivado por un científico, cerca de la capilla del pueblo.**

 **Otra cosa que me gustaría enfatizar que este fanfic aparte de centrarse en la relación de ichigo y orihime, la historia principal arrastrara consigo otras historias paralelas, un es la relación de rukia y renji, claro esta que soy fanática de esta otra pareja, otra será la de rangiku y gin pero a su vez tendrá una rara correlación con toshiro mas adelante sabrán porque, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esto y que otras parejas les gustaría ver, les adelanto que nel grimmjow y los otros arrancars estarán involucrados.**

 **Por ultimo vuelvo a agradecer su inmenso apoyo tanto al Ichihime como a la pagina IchihimeFC, y en verdad me alegra que les haya gustado el tráiler, espero en un futuro editar muchos más, solamente que aún no encuentro a un niño del anime que me convence para hacer de kazui u.u**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y que sigan festejando la semana Ichihime y el mes Ichihime #IHweek2017**

 **Aclaración: Bleach no me pertenece sino al gran Tite Kubo que terminó el manga COMO ÉL quiso y no como OTROS le decían que tenía que terminar :D**

 **La obra de teatro**

El aire de la ruta era agradable, a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno verano. Por suerte, el viento fresco de la mañana, ayudaba a soportar el agobiante calor de agosto.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué bien que se siente! - comentó la voluptuosa rubia, estirando sus manos hacia el cielo- ¿No crees que fue una gran idea venir todos juntos, Gin? – le pregunto efusivamente, al hombre sentado junto a ella, quien conducía el elegante BMW convertible.

\- ¡Claro, amor!- le contestó alegremente el joven de cabellera plateada y ojos entrecerrados- Siempre es bueno tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¿No lo crees Toshiro-kun?- interrogó en tono de burla.

-Yo no lo llamaría unas pequeñas vacaciones, más bien esto es… ¡UN SECUESTRO!- gritó enfurecido el muchacho de cabellera blanca y ceño fruncido que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás del vehículo.

\- ¡Vamos no seas así! Te sacamos de esa infernal cárcel de verano, para que puedas divertirte un poco- dijo con tono picaron la hermosa Rubia.

-En primer lugar no es una cárcel, sino un curso de verano y en segundo lugar, ¡yo disfruto del aprendizaje y las actividades académicas! – le respondió enojado - No soy un torpe como tú- esta vez habló con un tono burlón mientras señalaba a la mujer.

\- ¿!QUEE!? ¿A quién llamas torpe, enano? - interpeló enfurecida Rangiku, que siempre perdía la paciencia con ese irrespetuoso joven - ¡Respeta a tus mayores!

\- ¡Vamos! No discutan, vinimos para relajarnos- les recordó sonriente Gin, antes de besar tiernamente a su amante, provocando que ésta se sonroje- eres aún más hermosa cuando te ruborizas así, Rangiku-san- dijo divertido, haciendo que esta se sonroje aún más.

\- ¡Agh! Guarden eso para el cuarto, encima que me secuestran, tengo que aguantar su meloso espectáculo – dijo molesto el joven, mientras los dos amantes interrumpían su beso para reír sin parar por el comentario del muchacho.

-Tranquilo hermanito ya encontraras a alguien especial- dijo Gin de modo paternal haciendo sonrojar a Toshiro.

Gin Ichimaru de 29 años y Toshiro Hitsugaya de tan solo 15 años pertenecían a la familia Ichimaru, no eran hermanos de sangre pero se trataban como tal. Toshiro fue adoptado por la Tía de Gin, Hikari Hitsugaya quien era una mujer dulce y generosa, pero lamentablemente no podía tener hijos, poco después de haber adoptado a Toshiro, quien solo tenía unos meses de vida, ella perdió a su esposo junto a los padres de Gin en un trágico accidente, este hecho, lleno de tristeza a la familia, pero despertó un fuerte deseo de codicia.

Gin era el único heredero de tan importante familia, pero solo tenía catorce años, y, a causa de su corta edad, no podía disponer de la fortuna familiar, que sus padres le habían dejado, y muchos familiares intentaron aprovecharse de ello, es en ese entonces cuando Hikari, decide adoptar a su sobrino y criarlo junto con el pequeño Toshiro, hasta que tuvieran la edad legal para disponer de los bienes familiares, ambos niños crecieron rodeados por el cálido y desinteresado amor de tan maravillosa mujer, que siempre velaba por su bienestar, pero capricho del destino los había dejado hace 8 años atrás. Desde entonces, ambos han sido inseparables, Gin intentaba ser por todos los medios, un ejemplo y guía para su pequeño hermano, no obstante, las presiones de la empresa y negocios, habían provocado la pérdida de su humanidad y alegría de vivir. Sin embargo, todo esto cambio cuando éste, conoció a una hermosa modelo llamada Rangiku Matsumoto, quien no lo enamoro por su inmensa belleza y perfecta figura digna de una diosa, sino porque ella le recordó lo divertida y alegre que puede ser la vida.

\- ¡Hoy cumple seis años! ¡Cielos! ¡El tiempo pasa tan rápido! Pensar que cuando lo conocí apenas podía caminar- Recordó en voz alta Gin.

\- ¡Tienes razón, todo pasa tan rápido! –Dijo sonriendo la mujer - Awww estoy ansiosa por ver a mi tierno ahijado, no tengo dudas de que se convertirá en un apuesto joven- soñaba alegremente Rangiku – espero que ella acepte lo que tengo para decirle- comento con voz apagada.

A lo que Gin tomo su mano para besarla, diciendo- te preocupas mucho, estoy seguro que aceptara- a lo que ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

Toshiro la miro unos instante, otra vez tenía esa mirada, llena de nostalgia y esperanza, extraña combinación que solo podía ver en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Kazui y Orihime Inoue. La vida de Rangiku, al igual que la de Gin y Toshiro, no había sido nada fácil, pero ella poseía una inmensurable e interminable energía para superar cada desafío de la vida.

Esta mujer podrá tener un hermoso rostro, pero es solo una máscara que oculta profundas cicatrices- pensó seriamente el joven- Toshiro sabía que después de la muerte de Hikari, Gin estaba muriendo un poco cada día, pero gracias a esta alocada, irreverente, alegre y en algunos casos vulgar mujer, su hermano había regresado a la vida y por ello estaría infinitamente agradecido con ella.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Ya llegamos!- dijo alegremente Gin mientras ante ellos aparecía el pintoresco pueblo de La Roque-Gageac.

-IN..INCREIBLE…- exclamo Toshiro, mientras que Rangiku sonreía satisfecha, por lo menos una vez había sorprendido al engreído muchacho.

 **El Ichihime es canon**

Las mucamas y mayordomos corrían presurosos por toda la mansión Kurosaki, había llegado el gran día del compromiso y todo debía salir perfecto, tal como les gustaba al señor Yamamoto y al señor Byakuya. En unas de las habitaciones de la planta superior, Riruka Dokugamine, una alta y esbelta chica de cabello rosa, daba lista de los últimos detalles a la novia.

\- ¡Muy bien! Las flores, el catering, la vajilla y la ambientación ya están listas, los invitados comenzaran a llegar a las siete de la tarde y solo nos falta ¡EL MALDITO DJ QUE AUN NO HA LLEGADO Y YA ES EL MEDIDODIA! – Grito enfurecida Riruka mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

\- Riruka cálmate, seguro no tarda en venir- intento tranquilizarla Rukia, que estaba sentada en un rincón del cuarto, temerosa de que su amiga explote con una de sus tan conocidas rabietas. La novia Rukia Kuchiki, era una joven baja de estatura y de delicada figura, de cabello corto, hasta los hombros y color negro, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sin duda una hermosa muñeca de porcelana que ocultaba una gran fiera.

\- ¿Cómo pides que me tranquilice? ¡Debería haber llegado hace una hora! ¡Aahhh! ¡Arruinara todo! Mi carrera como organizadora de eventos está acabada- se lamentaba trágicamente como si estuviera en una obra de Broadway. Rukia solamente la miraba divertida, por tan entretenido espectáculo- ¿Cómo es que tú no estás nerviosa? ¿Ni si quiera estás preocupada de que algo pueda salir mal? - le pregunto curiosa, sorprendía por la actitud relajada de su amiga, después de todo era ella quien se comprometía.

\- Porque confío en tí, en este tipo de "situaciones" – dijo algo dubitativa la joven - y creo que es maravilloso que tu padre, te deje seguir libremente tu pasión - esta última frase disipo el divertido ambiente que gobernaba la habitación.

\- ¿Lo amas?- pregunto seriamente la peli rosa, pero su amiga no respondió, permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados – ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?

\- Eso es algo que yo no puedo decidir - confesó finalmente la peli negra, de forma serena - al menos sé que él es un buen hombre - sonrío tristemente tratando de consolarse.

Riruka permaneció un momento en silencio, hasta que golpeó fuertemente la mesa de caoba - ¡ ESO NO ES ESCUSA PARA DESPARECER DURANTE TODA LA ORGANICION Y SEGUIR TRABAJANDO INCLUSO EL DIA DE SU COMPROMISO ! ¡ KUROSAKI ES EN VERDAD EXASPERANTE!- grito enfurecía la peli rosa, a causa de la actitud del novio.

-Jajaja él siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conozco nunca le han gustado este tipo de eventos y mucho menos participar de su organización - Rukia intentó defender a su prometido, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Desde el día que lo conoció, hace 7 años Ichigo jamás mostro interés por absolutamente nada, siempre frío y distante al igual que su hermano Byakuya Kuchiki, luego de perder a su esposa Hisana. Rukia sabía que la vida del joven heredero Kurosaki, se había marcado por dolorosos hechos, pero creía que después de tantos años, él finalmente mostraría algo de humanidad, pero poco a poco sus esperanzas desaparecieron y entendió que lo que veía era solo lo que había, un joven sin emoción alguna.

-¡Rukia! Aún así no puede comportarse como un perfecto id…- pero la joven Dokugamine no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien llamaba la puerta, rápidamente retomo la compostura y dejo pasar a quien tocaba. Era un hombre de larga cabellera roja, recogida elegantemente en una cola, de gran porte y estatura, que vestía un traje clásico negro con camisa blanca, no era otro más que Renji Abarai, el guardaespaldas de a la señorita Kuchiki.

-Ah Renji eres tú - dijo más tranquila Riruka- A qué viene esa expresión tan seria - lo molesto la peli rosa, al ver la cara del joven quien usualmente era más relajada.

-Señorita Dokugamine finalmente ha llegado el DJ, se encuentra en el gran salón y pide hablar con usted – Informo haciendo una reverencia, ignorando el anterior comentario.

\- ¡PERFECTO! ¡Ahora va a ver! - dijo Riruka con su rostro iluminado, corriendo en dirección al salón, como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Siento pena por el pobre DJ- comento Rukia acercándose a Renji quien asintió sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de una joven correcta a un tornado rosa, que acabada de presenciar.

-Ella es de temer- dijo antes de cruzar su mirada con la de Rukia.

Ambos jóvenes sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, pero el pelirrojo la aparto rápidamente y solo se limitó a decirle que su hermano, el señor Kuchiki, llegaría en una hora para ver cómo iban los preparativos. La frialdad de sus palabras y la dureza de su mirada, eran como dagas que se clavaban en el pecho de la joven, todo lo que habían vivido estos largos años moriría esa noche, ahora sí, oficialmente, ella le sería prometida a otro hombre, ya no podían darse el lujo de vivir este amor prohibido a escondidas de todos.

\- Renji… yo quisiera…- la peli negra pensaba con cuidado cada palabra, no quería perder a su amigo de la infancia y ahora amante – nosotros podríamos…- pero antes que la joven pudiera terminar de hablar, Renji la beso profundamente dejándola sin habla.

Su beso era tan apasionado e intenso que la hizo llorar ya que comprendía que este sería el último que se darían.

\- No digas nada, ya hablamos mil veces de esto, sé lo que estás pensando y no te dejare hacerlo - Rukia intento contener las lágrimas pero era imposible hacerlo.

Renji la abrazo con fuerza, al igual que lo hacía como cuando eran niños, el cuerpo de Rukia era casi el de una niña en comparación al suyo, era el único lugar del mundo en el que ella se sentía completamente segura.

-Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, no importa lo que suceda siempre estaré a tu lado - ella no dejaba de llorar, y él dijo la mentira más grande de su vida, pero si servía para consolarlos valdría la pena- no te preocupes por mí, todo está bien, estoy seguro que el te cuidara - la joven comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero aún no lo soltaba hasta que Renji gentilmente la aparto. – Te esperaré abajo- le dijo y le sonrió antes de irse.

Rukia se quedó unos minutos a solas, en aquella inmensa y vacía habitación, hace 7 años que sabía que este día llegaría: el compromiso con el heredero de la familia Kurosaki era un evento que no se podía dilatar más. Se acercó al espejo y comenzó a maquillarse, para ocultar que había llorado. Era hora de comenzar su actuación, acababa de renunciar al hombre que había amado desde siempre, a su mejor amigo, compañero de aventuras, quien estuvo siempre a su lado en los malos y buenos momentos, a quien no le importara que ella fuera una Kuchiki, quien la amaba por lo que ella era, con quien podía ser libre y mostrase tal cual era, sin miramientos, sin protocolo, ni etiquetas; pero todo eso había llegado a su fin, ella pertenecía la familia Kuchiki y debía pagar el precio, de la vida que llevo hasta ahora. Su malestar no sería tan grande, si su prometido mostrara alguna emoción, o al menos que dijera que no estaba de acuerdo con esta boda, pero hace rato ya había desistido de esa idea, Kurosaki Ichigo era por fuera un respetable caballero, elegante y sofisticado, con un cuerpo de Adonis, pero nada de eso tenía importancia si estaba vacío por dentro.

 **El Ichihime es canon**

-TÍA RANGIKU! TÍO GIN!- gritaba el pequeño Kazui, quien los veía llegar a la posada con su telescopio, desde el balcón de la segunda planta.

-Rangiku-chan mira quien está ahí- dijo Gin señalando al niño que los saludaba enérgicamente agitando los brazos.

\- No lo puedo creer mi ahijado ha crecido tanto- se conmovió Rangiku.

Orihime salió alegremente de la posada Le Paradis Caché, para recibir a sus invitados, y Rangiku no tardo ni en segundo en abrazarla fuertemente, hasta dejarla sin respiración por sus grandes pechos. Kazui salto a los brazos de su querido Tío Gin, antes de ser asaltado por su tía Rangiku a besos y abrazos.

\- ¡MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI PRINCIPE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA TENGAS SEIS AÑOS!- decía la mujer mientras lo apretujaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- ¡Aaargh! eres tan molesta deja respirar un poco al niño- refunfuño molesto Toshiro, al ver la cara aplastada de Kazui.

\- ¡AH! Tú debes ser Toshiro-kun! Bienvenido a la pasada Le Paradis Caché – lo saludo Orihime muy cálidamente haciendo que el adolecente se sonrojara.

\- Orihime-chan estás tan dulce y hermosa, ¿no te parece Toshiro?- comento pícaramente rangiku, haciendo que éste le clavara una mirada asesina

\- ¡Oh es cierto! Deben estar muy cansados después de tan largo viaje, por favor pasen, les mostrare sus habitaciones - dijo la peli naranja invitándolos a entrar en la posada.

Una vez los recién llegados estuvieron ya instalados en las habitaciones del primer piso, todos bajaron al salón para tomar algo y charlar un poco. La posada Le Paradis Caché, pertenecía al señor Shunsui Kyōraku, un viejo amigo del padre Ukitake, viudo hace ya muchos años. Él necesitaba ayuda para mantener la posada, aunque el trabajo no era tanto, ya no se encontraba en condiciones para hacerse cargo, su época de soldado habían dejado secuelas en su cuerpo, y por pedido de su viejo amigo había contrato a Orihime, a pesar de saber que esperaba un hijo, ofreciéndole trabajo y vivienda en la posada.

Aunque al principio tuvo sus dudas, no paso mucho tiempo antes de quedar encantado, con la voluntad y espíritu de la jovencita, e hizo todo en sus manos por tratar de ayudarla a ella y a su pequeño hijo, al que ama como si fuera el nieto que jamás tuvo. Actualmente el señor Kyōraku no se encontraba muy bien de salud, pero su espíritu se mantenía joven aún, y así debía ser, puesto que la señorita Nanao Ise, o la señorita estricta como la llamaba él, estaban siempre al pendiente de su salud y bien estar.

La señorita Nanao era una contadora parisina, que apenas si rozaba los 35 años pero era tan rigurosa y seria en su trabajo, que la hacía aparentar de más edad, ella era quien se encargaba de la contabilidad y de la administración de Le Paradis Caché, pero también se encargaba de la recepción y de cuidar de la salud de Shunsui, era muy amiga de Orihime y siempre se ayudaban mutuamente. Desde el momento en el que llego a la posada, Orihime sabía que la señorita Ise estaba perdidamente enamorada del señor Shunsui.

-Este pequeño caballero ha crecido mucho y es muy fuerte- dijo Gin mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a Kazui quien estaba sentado en su regazo.

\- No me extra viviendo en este lugar tan puro- comento indiferente Toshiro, dándole un sorbo a la limonada que Orihime había servido.

\- ¡Muy bien compañero! ¡Me alegro que seas así! ¡Es más! tengo algo para ti- Dijo Gin mientras le entregaba a Kazui una caja enorme, que había bajo del auto y trataba de ocultar de la mirada curiosa del pequeño - ¡Muy Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo alegremente el joven de cabellos plateados.

Kazui rasgó el colorido papel de regalos y abrió ansioso la enorme caja.

\- ¡WOOOOOWW! ¡Es una réplica a control remoto del buque L'Océan de 120 cañones!- comentó Kazui mientras daba pequeños saltos de la emoción que lo invadía - ¡TÍO GIN ES GENIAL! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! - le agradeció el pequeño mientras lo abraza fuertemente.

\- ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Vamos! ¡Ve a probarlo!- lo animo el peli planco.

\- ¡SI! ¡Ven Toshiro-kun! ¡Vamos al río a probarlo!- propuso alegremente el pequeño mientras arrastraba a su nuevo amigo a la salida.

\- ¡Toshiro, Kazui tengan cuidado!- Grito Rangiko a lo que ambos respondieron ¡SI! antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión.

-Tranquila Orihime, Toshiro a pesar de ser tan joven es muy responsable, estarán bien- la tranquilizo Gin, al ver la cara de preocupación de la peli naranja.

\- El qué me preocupa es Toshiro-kun, Kazui tiende a ser aventurero y osado- comento algo intranquila Orihime.

\- ¡Eso es muestra de su carácter! Será un gran hombre- remarco el hombre de cabellos plateados.

\- Es increíble lo que ha crecido y lo lindo que es – mencionó Rangiku emocionada.

\- Si… gracias a Dios es un niño muy saludable- dijo orgullosa Orihime.

\- Oye Orihime… he notado que hay muy poco movimiento, es extraño para esta fecha siempre hay mucha gente- comento preocupada la hermosa rubia – ¿Está todo bien?

\- La verdad es que no – suspiro la peli naranja - las cosas no han ido muy bien últimamente, el nivel de turistas ha descendido mucho durante este último tiempo – respondió tristemente.

\- ¡Y es un alivio! Ese viejo tonto no entiende que no es un jovencito- cometo la señorita Nanao quien traía una bandeja con bocadillos de la región - Así al menos podrá descansar un poco su adolorida espalda- se quejó la mujer.

\- ¡OH SEÑORITA ISE! Ya decía yo que olía algo delicioso - dijo alegremente gin mientras ayudaba a la mujer a poner la bandeja sobre la mesa para luego besar su mano al mejor estilo francés.

\- Señor Gin tan galante como siempre – le sonrió la mujer- conozco a alguien que no le vendría mal algunas lecciones.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Te refieres a mi dulce Nanao? ¡Qué cruel eres! - sollozo el señor Shunsui quien recién llegaba de pescar un gran pez para la cena de cumpleaños de Kazui.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¿No le he dicho cientos de veces que no debe hacer esfuerzos innecesarios? ¡Hay muchos pescados frescos en el mercado! ¡No tiene que ir a pescarlos usted! ¡Y para colmo fue solo! ¿Quién lo habría ayudado si algo hubiera pasado?(…) – comenzó a regañarlo sin parar la señorita estricta, a lo que el señor Shunsui solamente bajaba la cabeza asintiendo

Gin, Rangiku y Orihime solamente miraban la escena muy divertidos.

\- Parece que llevan años de casados- sugirió Gin.

\- Es lo de siempre, ellos nunca cambiaran - añadió Rangiku entre risas.

\- En verdad se quieren, ambos se preocupan mucho por el otro - comento Orihime, a lo que la pareja estuvo de acuerdo, no había lugar a dudas eran el uno para el otro, a su manera.

 **El Ichihime es canon**

 **De vuelta en la mansión Kurosaki…**

Eran las siete de la tarde en punto y los invitados comenzaron a invadir la mansión Kurosaki. Los nervios de la señorita Kuchiki aumentaban a cada minuto, no sabría si podría enfrentar todo esto y en especial estando completamente sola, puesto que Ichigo seguía trabajando en su estudio, ya había enviado a varios empleados a pedirle que bajara, pero su respuesta era siempre la misma "Estoy ocupado, cuando termine bajare" tan frío como de costumbre.

-Tiene que bajar ahora, los invitados no paran de llegar ustedes los tiene que recibir juntos- le susurro Riruka quien se colocó disimuladamente a su lado y saludaba formalmente a los invitados, sin dudas tenia talento para este tipo de eventos- ve, yo te cubro por ahora, esta noche es de ustedes dos- animo a su amiga, quien ya no podía disimular sus nervios.

\- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa débil yendo escaleras arriba.

Mientas recorría los fríos pasillos de la misión, no pudo evitar recordar el día que finalmente lo conoció, fue cuando tenían 17 años en Noche Buena, en la mansión de la familia Shihōin, quienes habían invitado a las familias más importantes para anunciar que su hija mayor, Yoruichi Shihōin se casaría el próximo verano con el magnate Urahara Kisuke.

Según su hermano, era el momento ideal para que conociera a su futuro esposo; en aquel entonces, Rukia se negaba a creer que eso estuviera pasando - ¿Comprometerse con una persona que no amaba? ¿En que sigo estaba viviendo? Al enterarse se negó rotundamente, pero su hermano la reprendió fuertemente.

\- Hasta ahora has vivido tu vida libremente, siempre se te ha dado todo lo que deseabas, es momento de que vivas en el mundo real, este es el precio que hay que pagar, por la vida que has llevado hasta ahora - esas crueles palabras fueron la última respuesta que le dio su amado hermano cuando se opuso al matrimonio.

Él jamás le había hablado de esa forma, pero su respuesta ante su desesperado pedido, la heló y dejo sin habla. Se dio cuenta que era una decisión ya tomada hace tiempo, y no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedirlo, puesto que él era muy duro e imparcial cuando decidía algo, si continuaba negándose sin duda se ganaría el odio de su hermano, y eso es algo con lo que no podría vivir. Byakuya era la persona que más admiraba y respetaba en su vida, ella no había conocido a sus padres, pues ellos había muerto años atrás cuando Rukia era una bebé y Byakuya, quien ya tenía la mayoría de edad se hizo cargo de su crianza, no era solo su hermano mayor, era su padre, su amigo, su única familia y la persona que más amaba, pero desde la muerte de su esposa Hisana él ya no era el mismo, algo murió dentro suyo y Rukia sentía miedo de solo al mirar sus ojos vacíos, los mismo que tenía el joven Kurosaki esa noche Buena.

Luego de dar sus felicitaciones a la señorita Shihōin y al señor Kisuke, los hermanos Kuchiki se reunieron con el señor Yamamoto y su nieto Kurosaki Ichigo. Al verlo, lo primero que llamo la atención de la señorita Kuchiki, era su desordenado cabello naranja claro, era un joven elegante e intimidante, a diferencia de los arrogantes jóvenes de esa fiesta, Ichigo tenía algo que no se podía ignorar. Ella no podía descifrar que era, su cuerpo emanaba una sensación de inerte peligro, pero a su vez atrayente, en cambio sus ojos estaban tan carentes de vida y brillo alguno, era como un lobo salvaje con una correa de oro, sin duda un espectáculo triste y lamentable.

Esa noche no cruzaron palabra alguna, los únicos que hablaron fueron Byakuya y Yamamoto, la mirada de Ichigo era fría, perdida en la nada y a su vez era como si viera todo, Rukia no podía dejar de mirarlo solo a él, no es porque lo atrajera su impresionante físico, sino que intentaba analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, estudiar un poco a su futuro esposo, de esta forma, a simple vista, siempre lograba descubrí como era la personas, era buena en eso, pero en este caso sería difícil, el joven era como un fantasma, podías sentirlo, pues irradiaba una energía salvaje pero al mismo tiempo, estaba apagada, eso creía hasta que el señor Yamamoto, especifico que el compromiso se celebraría un año después de que Ichigo se graduara de la Universidad, en ese instante la mirada del joven cambio instantáneamente, mirando de reojo a su abuelo, viéndolo con una sed asesina, sus ojos marrones cambiaron a un leve color dorado, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Rukia.

\- Me parece una excelente idea, seguramente para esa época él ya estará… listo- comento Byakuya quien lo miraba como si fuera un cachorro que necesitara adiestrar.

\- Muy bien, está arreglado - dijo el señor Yamamoto, como si hubiera cerrado un gran negocio.

Los años pasaron y Rukia comenzó a ver un poco más a su futuro esposo, a veces en eventos formales, a veces en visitas obligadas, conversaciones estudiadas e insípidas, era costumbre en su relación, pero algo había cambiado, esa sensación de peligro, esa energía que Ichigo emanaba la noche que lo conoció, estaba desapareciendo, sin duda la familia Kurosaki estaba adiestrando al lobo salvaje.

\- Es un desconocido para mí – se dijo a sí misma la joven.

Todos estos años había intentado conócelo un poco más pero le era imposible, no había forma de que ambos conectaran, todo lo que sabía de él era rumores o comentarios, sabía lo que había ocurrido con sus padres y hermanas, su increíble habilidad en los negocios, todo sobre él... ¡pero jamás supo cómo se sentía con respecto a algo, lo que sea! Nunca supo sus gustos, de hecho siempre lo vio como un hombre sin sentir y eso era lo más aterrador y triste a la vez. Divagando en sus pensamientos no se percató que ya se encontraba frente al estudio del joven Kurosaki, inspiro hondo y se dignó a llamar a la puerta. Pero antes de que sus delicados dedos tocaran siquiera la fina madera, esta se abrió ante ella.

\- Informe que en cuanto acabara, bajaría y me uniría la velada – recordó serenamente el joven que abrió la puerta.

\- Yo… lo siento, pero los invitados están llegando, y no dejan de preguntar en donde estas y yo…- Rukia no pudo terminar la frase ya noto la mueca de molestia que Ichigo no pudo disimular.

De mala gana cerró la puerta de estudio y le dio llave como era su costumbre, la joven se sentía cada vez más incómoda ante esa situación. Ichigo suspiro resignado y al darse media vuelta puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, quien inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo todo su cuerpo, por el sorpresivo gesto.

\- Lo lamento… - volvió a suspirar y comenzó a caminar con paso firme – es hora de comenzar nuestro acto – Rukia seguía plantada frente a la puerta del estudio, viéndolo alejarse por ese largo pasillo, estupefacta por las palabras y accionar del joven. Acto… ¿A que se refería con eso?

\- ¿Vamos? – le pregunto Ichigo extrañado al ver que la joven no lo seguía.

\- ¡Si claro! – exclamo rápidamente.

Los invitados habían copado todo el salón y Riruka estaba histérica al no tener noticias de los novios, es como si Rukia habría desaparecido durante horas, pero no era así.

\- Solo había pasaron unos 15 minutos, tranquilízate, bebe algo - sugerió Sado Yasutora, apodado Chad, un joven de 24 años, de cabello oscuro rizado y piel morena, quien era un querido viejo amigo del novio y nueva promesa del boxeo -Tienes que calmarte, ya conoces a Ichigo – le aconsejó nuevamente.

\- ¡CHAD! ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! ¡CUANDO LO VEA A ICHIGO JURO QUE…!-

\- ¿Dime que harás? – la interrumpió el joven de mirada fría pero sonrisa cálida, que se acercaba ofreciéndole una copa de champagne a la joven, que la tomo sin antes sonrojarse por la galantería del joven.

-¡Hey Ishida! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- lo saludo alegremente Chad quien lo conocía desde su niñez junto con Ichigo. El joven en cuestión era Uryu Ishida de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, quien era el único heredero de dicha familia, pero renegaba de su noble cuna, pues su abuelo lo había criado con otros valores.

\- He venido a ver este teatro, en representación de mi familia - informó algo resignado – no hay nada que hacer, un trato es un trato, tengo mi libertad a cambio de ciertas condiciones – comentaba quejoso.

\- Vamos no digas así, esto… no es del todo tan malo – intentaba animarlo el moreno, aunque sabía que este tipo de evento le desagradaban, pero no tanto como le desagradaba la familia Kurosaki.

\- Ja, preferiría estar en el hospital que en un lugar así, presenciando tan lamentable acto - continuaba quejándose el joven Uryu.

\- ¡Bueno ya! ¡BASTA DE QUEJAS! – exigió Riruka enojada por los comentarios del pelinegro – puse mucho esfuerzo y esmero en este teatro como dices, y al fin y al cabo es mi amiga quien se compromete – le recrimino la joven quien ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba – ten un poco de respeto.

\- Tienes razón - concordó Ishida - debo darle mis condolencias a la señorita Rukia.

\- ERES UN… - pero antes de terminar la frase dado que Chad la interrumpió al mostrarle que Ichigo y Rukia estaban bajando las escaleras.

Riruka solo se dignó a mirar de reojo al joven Ishida, y sin decir un sola palabra se fue ofendida al encuentro de los novios.

\- Ahora será Ichigo quien tendrá que aguantar sus reclamos - comento en tono burlón Ishida, a lo que Chad le respondió que no debió haberla provocado.

\- Chad se sinceró, sé qué opinas lo mismo, sobre todo este teatro - comento seriamente el joven.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero nada de eso sirve ahora, nosotros solo hemos venido a apoyarlo- comento el moreno antes que Ichigo se acercara a saludarlo.

\- Me alegra verlos - los saludo formalmente el novio – Chad estás tan cambiado, te he visto en tu última pelea, estuviste increíble - lo felicito alegremente, aunque si perder su compostura.

\- Gracias Ichigo, aunque creo que de todos nosotros, tu eres el que más ha cambiado- le respondió el moreno.

\- Puede que tengas razón, muchas cosas han pasado - dijo Ichigo algo reacio – Ishida me alegra que hayas podido venir, dime ¿cómo se encuentran ellas? – Le pregunto al joven.

\- Si quieres saber algo de "ellas" podrías ir a visitarlas, hace meses que te esperan, no te puedo decir más, de lo que está en los informes médicos, que te llegan semanalmente - le contesto fríamente el pelinegro.

\- Sabes que no me refería a eso, solo quiero saber cómo están de ánimos - replicó Ichigo quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la mirada acusatoria del casi-doctor Ishida.

\- Como te he dicho puedes ir a verlas tú mismo en vez de preguntármelo a mí – volvió a responderle duramente el joven mientras hacia un gesto para acomodarse los lentes.

\- ¡MUY BIEN GENTE! ES HORA DE LA PRESENTACION FORMAL DE LOS NOVIOS - los interrumpió Rirukia al notar que el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse peligrosamente.

Riruka llevo a Chad y a Ishida al salón con los demás invitados, que se encontraba tras un gran telón, del otro lado los novios esperaban el anuncio formal que le daba el pie para entrar.

\- Toma mi mano- le indicó Ichigo a Rukia – será más sencillo pasar por todo esto si nos mostramos unidos - Rukia lo obedeció pero no pudo disimular su cara de miedo y lamento por lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡SONRIE!- dijo Ichigo en voz alta sorprendiendo a la joven, con una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados le dijo – ¡Sonríe Rukia, todo saldrá bien!

La joven lo sabía, sabía que esa sonrisa era solo era una máscara, por primera vez sabía lo que su futuro esposo estaba pensando, él se estaba esforzando por animarla a enfrentar todo esto juntos, sabía que él estaba también en contra de todo esto, pero aun así estaba ahí de pie a su lado, regalándole por primera vez una sonrisa, que aunque fuera falsa, le estaba brindando su apoyo, no iba a dejarla sola y ese gesto, ese único gesto es algo que ella atesoraría por siempre; tal vez este joven no es un ser sin sentimientos, que ella pensó todos estos años, no sabía lo que era en ese momento, pero sin duda tendría muchas cosas por descubrir de este hombre a su lado.

"Señoras y Señores me honra presentarles el compromiso del Señor Kurosaki y la Señorita Kuchiki" la voz del presentador saco a Rukia de sus pensamientos, e Ichigo la invito a entrar al gran salón, donde los esperaban todos ansiosos de ver a la nueva pareja, Rukia lo siguió con paso firme, se dijo a si misma- es hora de que empiece la obra de teatro.

 **El Ichihime es canon**

Rangiku se encontraba en la cocina del hotel, preparando la cena para el cumpleaños de Kazui, por orden de Toshiro, Gin se encontraba supervisando y ayudando, para que su novia no pusiera nada extraño en la comida, como era su costumbre. A Kazui le encantaba las extrañas combinaciones que hacia su madrina en la cocina, pero aparte de él y su madre nadie apreciaba sus extraños dotes culinarios, por lo cual el reclamo de Toshiro fue muy bien visto por el señor Shunsui y la señorita Nanao, quienes años anteriores, habían sufrido con los peculiares platillos que preparaba de la hermosa rubia, para el cumpleaños de su ahijado.

Mientras tanto Orihime se encargaba del pastel de cumpleaños, Toshiro y Kazui se encontraban en el hall del Hotel pasando el rato. Durante toda la tarde mientras jugaban afuera el joven Hitsugaya quedo impresionado por las habilidades que tenía el pequeño Kazui cuando se trataba de la construcción de objeto o la resolución de problemas complejos. Además, le mostró sus escondites y la secreta casa del árbol que había construido a espaldas de su madre - sin duda era un niño muy ingenioso y con una gran imaginación- pensaba el peliblanco, pero quizás un poco avanzado para su corta edad de 6 años. Pensó que tal vez esa habilidad, fue producto de la libertad que le daba vivir en ese pequeño pueblo, entre las montañas y asumió que era algo normal para los niños de allí.

\- ¡¿EHHHH?! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡TE LIBERO DE LA ESCUELA DE VERANO PARA QUE DESCANSES Y TE PONES A ESTUDIAR EN TU PRIMER DIA DE VACACIONES! - gritó molesta Rangiku al ver que, mientras Kazui hacia un dibujo de su nuevo barco de juguete, Toshiro estaba resolviendo problemas matemáticos – ¡No señor! ¡Al menos este fin de semana vas a descansar! ¡Me vas ayudar a cocinar! - Impuso la hermosa modelo.

\- ¿Jaa? ¿Y cómo llamas a eso descansar? ! Déjame en paz! Tengo que terminar estos problemas para el lunes - gritaba Toshiro mientras se retorcía siendo arrastrado por Rangiku hacia la cocina.

Kazui miraba como Toshiro luchaba por su libertad a manos de su madrina, pensando que se evitaría más problemas si solo le hiera caso.

"Tal vez deba ayudar a Toshiro-kun" pensó el niño, abandono su dibujo y comenzó a mirar los apuntes del peli blanco, estuvo un tiempo así hasta que exclamo

\- ¡Ya sé! – y puso manos a la obra.

 **El Ichihime es canon**

 **Sibreka:** **Buenas cielo ^^ acá tenés tu tan ansiada continuación :D y si… kazui es una cosita hermosa, cosita bien hecha, kazui es vida es amor ^_^ Yamamoto recibirá de su propia medicina al final :D**

 **Sheblunar:** **Si, es una mierda que los hayan separado por ambición =( pero pagará :D! y kazui los volverá a reunir :D y si, esperemos que Ichigo luche por su familia :D**

 **Javi Kurosaki:** **buenas ^^ me alegra que te guste el fic n.n acá tenés la continuación n.n, el siguiente que actualizaré será el de blancanieves… y dependiendo de cuanto tarde Maca en pasarme el próximo capítulo tardaré más o menos.**

 **Javi Corona:** **Buenas, sí cuando Maca me contó la idea del fic lo adoré ^^ y si… muy corto incluso para mi gusto… pero he de confesar que maca me paso 3 páginas… si aumentaro fue porque le puse descripción xD Gracias, yo también adoro mi sarcasmo ;) Si, la parodia subiré el no fic para que me den los IH ideas (yo ya tengo varias, pero me gustaría que fuera un fic conjunto por asi decirlo).**

 **Lexiie:** **buenas, se acabo la espera :D acá tenés la continuación :D**

 **IZN:** **sip, a mí me encanto ni bien la escuche ^^ el ichihime es vida, el ichihime es amor :D**

 **ROMANA:** **si, la verdad es que no tenía edición… esta tampoco así que lamento los errores de redacción lo mío son los números no las letras xD jajajaja bueno te falta leer el fic del concurso y estoy empezando el segundo capítulo del fic de blancanieves :D**

 **Fairy 1999:** **No me altero si alguien me ofende… pero sí voy de frente. Esta perfecto que no te guste ni Orihime ni rukia. Lo que sí me causo gracia es como todas venían a defenderte y después diciendo que me habían vencido o algo así… me causo mucha gracia sinceramente. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo no suelo banear a gente ni siquiera con las que me "peleo"… a menos que me bloqueen y ahí sí que bloqueo como fue tu caso. Yo no tengo ningún problema en llevar la fiesta en paz. Se aceptan las disculpas. Si querés que te desbloquee hace lo mismo conmigo y mandame un mensaje como guest. Lo hagas o no el desbloqueo habrá paz. Tema solucionado.**

 **Guest:** **me alegra, acá tiene su continuación :D**

 **Saint Sita:** **yeah, it is a Little tragic but… they will be meet again and will have another opportunity :D**

 **Ady92:** **me alegra que te pareciera tierno n.n jajaja vos ya me conoces xD sí el drama se lo puse yo espero que haya quedado bien n.n/ gracias por seguirme a todos lados n.n (aunque eso no te salva de que quiero una lucy buena y una escena fogosa con lantis :D)**

 **Ulquihime:** **buenas ^^ espero no haber tanto mucho :D**

 **OriHimeko-chan:** **buenas, sí acá esta la continuación :D**

 **Isolorza90:** **Here is the update :D**

 **Lukalshion: Sí el video le quedo hermoso n.n la historia también es hermosa n.n me alegra que te haya hecho llorar :D significa que puede transmitir la tristeza que quería transmitir n.m**

 **Merguev0: acá esta el otro capítulo :D**

 **Por cierto, Maca me había pedido que la escena del beso en realidad fuera una escena lemon… la cuestión es que para poder hacer lemon le dije… me tiene que gustar muchísimo la pareja… y rukia no es santo de mi devoción (pero sí adoro a Renji ^^) así que quedó como un beso. Otra cosa, mañana subiré mi no-fic para recolectar ideas para hacer un fic parodia (que será IH por supuesto) pero con las teorías que las IR se han estado inventando para no aceptar que no son canon. Aunque seguramente les gustará el fic o lo encontrarán lógico… después de todo… cualquier cosa es mejor que el final que nos dio Tite.**

 **Otra cosa, estoy empezando a escribir el segundo capítulo del fic de blancanieves… pondré toda la perversión que no puse para el fic del concurso IH xD.**


	3. La farsa empeora y nuevos comienzos

**Buenas gente, tanto Maca como yo lamentamos el retraso. En verdad tendría que haber actualizado este fic en diciembre, pero bueno tenía cosas que hacer xD Maca dice que estará algo más desocupada y activa así que habrá actualizaciones con algo más de frecuencia.**

 **Una de las metas este año es actualizar al menos un fic al mes. Este sería para enero (aunque atrasado como vimos), este mes haré una traducción de un fic en inglés (lemon por supuesto xD la pregunta ofende sibreka xD) y el próximo mes subiré un nuevo fic de pocos capítulos (¿por qué no acabas los que ya tienes?... por que sí :D) sobre hime amazona (sibreka ya sabe la trama y le ha gustado, ¿no es cierto, hermana? Lunita).**

 **Solo un adelanto, la actitud de Ichigo hacía rukia era mejor en el borrado que me dio Maca, yo lo hice más que la tratará peor. Total, a mí rukia nunca me gusto y la llegué a detestar sobre todo gracias a las IR. Es más Maca quería que hubiera lemon renruki, pero yo para hacer lemon saben que me tiene que gustar la pareja muchísimo. Bueno sin más les dejo con las aclaraciones de siempre y respondo reviews abajo :D**

 **Aclaración: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran Tite-sama que a pesar de toda la presión que siempre recibió termino el manga como él quiso. Es tan hermoso leer a una IR que sigue llorando porque no son canon o cuando dicen que ya no creen en el amor porque el IR no es canon, pero después te dan lecciones de que no tenes que tomar tan a pecho el canon que son solo dibujos… ains la dulce ironía y doble cara que siempre tuvieron… dos años y medio después la siguen demostrando como el primer día.**

 **Disfruten del fic.**

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

Capítulo 2

El sonido de las campanas resonaba por toda la iglesia, anunciando las 7 de la tarde, una mujer vestida con su hábito rezaba ante la imagen de la Virgen, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras sostenía fuertemente un rosario entre sus manos, en su mente solo se hacía presente un doloroso recuerdo, de hace unos 7 años atrás.

 _Flashback_

 _En el centro de la ciudad se levantaba una monumental torre, cede central de la poderosa Familia Kurosaki. Una monja hecha toda una furia irrumpió en la recepción del edificio, exigiendo hablar con el presidente Yamamoto, no obstante, fue retenida rápidamente por la seguridad y, de no ser por la intervención de Chōjiro Tadaoki quien se encontraba en recepción en esos momentos, los guardias la habrían sacado sin dudar._

 _\- ¿Unohana-san que es lo que le sucede?! ¿Por qué está aquí? – dijo sorprendido el hombre mientras trataba desesperadamente por calmarla._

 _\- Tú sabes porque estoy aquí, déjame hablar con mi hermano en este instante - la fuerte mirada de la mujer, paralizo a todos en el lugar, ninguno de ellos sabía de la existencia de otro familiar del presidente con excepción de su hijo y nieto, todos menos Tadaoki quien accedió de inmediato, sabía perfectamente que no debía provocarla._

 _El ascensor rápidamente los llevo al piso 46. La vista de ese lugar era esplendía, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí, el sitio ideal para el hombre quien mantenía bajo su poder a casi el 74% de las empresas del país. Ambos recorrieron el pasillo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Tadaoki no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento de esa mujer, a pesar de lucir como un ángel, sabía lo peligroso que era bajar su guardia con ella. Al llegaron al final del corredor, el hombre toco la puerta de caoba, y de inmediato recibió la autorización para ingresar_

 _\- Hermana cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Shigekuni Yamamoto sin apartar su vista de unos documentos que estudiaba._

 _\- Temo que esta no es una visita social, iré directamente al grano ¿Dónde está Orihime Inoue? - pregunto la mujer sin titubeos._

 _El hombre aparto su atención de los papeles que sostenía y miro a la mujer indiferentemente - no lo sé de qué hablas, si has perdido alguna de tus monjitas no es asunto mío – se limitó a responder, lo cual aumento la cólera en Unohana, quien intentaba mantener su compostura._

 _\- ORIHIME INOUE no es una monjita, es prácticamente mi hija, sabes bien de lo que hablo, sé que ese joven, que se presentó como Ichigo Shiba, es tu nieto- esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención del hombre, el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse pesado, ese apellido no debía ser pronunciado._

 _\- Estoy sorprendida de que tu nieto no utilice el apellido Kurosaki, para su beneficio, es un joven muy amable y de buen corazón, no tiene un solo rasgo tuyo, sin lugar a duda salió a su padre - dijo de forma hiriente, conociendo el origen de su único "sobrino"._

 _\- Hablas como si lo conocieras bien - El hombre apartó los documentos y se levantó de su asiento para acerarse a su hermana menor._

 _\- El hecho que no esté a tu lado como antes, no significa que no sepa lo que haces o dejas de hacer, después de todo yo fui quien facilito la adopción de Isshin - dijo con un pesar en su voz - quería ver a Kirio feliz una vez en la vida._

 _\- Te lo advierto, no hables de lo que no sabes, y en cuanto a tu protegida, yo solo facilite su viaje, ella sabía que no tenía ningún futuro al lado de MI NIETO - dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras._

 _\- De haberlo cuidado mejor no se habría involucrado con alguien inferior, como tú crees ¿No es por eso por lo que los separaste? Al igual que hiciste con Masaki - replicó la mujer, sin dudar había puesto el dedo en la llaga._

 _\- Otra vez con tus conspiraciones, la muerte de Masaki fue algo lamentable punto final. Al menos hizo su trabajo y le dio un heredero a esta familia - Respondía cada vez más irritado por las palabras de su hermana._

 _\- Tres Yamamoto - lo corrigió su hermana- tienes tres herederos- contesto, reprimiendo su cólera al escuchar que su hermano insultaba de esa forma, la memoria de tan maravillosa mujer como Masaki Kurosaki._

 _\- Esas niñas no cuentan, Ichigo es quien heredara todo, ya he hecho los arreglos para su futuro y el de la compañía, nada más lo desviara de su destino – le contestó comenzando a enojarse._

 _\- ¡Por dios! ¡Hablas como si fueras clarividente! ¿Acaso crees que todo es tan sencillo? Encerraras a ese joven en una torre de marfil y lo moldearas a tu gusto, al igual que quisiste hacer con tu hijo, no lo lograste con él, así fue como lo perdiste y ahora…_

 _\- ¡Es suficiente! – cortó a su hermana verdaderamente molesto - Tu cortaste lazos con esta familia y aun así estas aquí diciéndome ¿cómo debo dirigirla? ¡Vete de aquí! – le exigió sin miramientos._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Hasta que me digas en dónde está Orihime! ¿Qué has hecho con ella? –_

 _Lo encaró sin miedo alguno._

 _Yamamoto miraba con más impaciencia a la mujer, finalmente accedió haciéndole una señal a Tadaoki, quien dio un paso al frente y dijo con voz clara:_

 _\- Ayer por la tarde lleve a la joven hasta el aeropuerto, arregle un viaje con destino a París y le di un cheque por cinco mil euros, después de allí, no sabemos nada más._

 _\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Cómo dejaron que se fuera a un país que no conoce? ¿Cómo es que…? - la mujer se encontraba verdaderamente indignada por la confesión._

 _\- Unohana - interrumpió el hombre con una fría mirada inquebrantable - le he dado una orden a esa jovencita que espero que tú también cumplas, si llega a regresar al país se atendrá a la consecuencias - sentenció el hombre, a lo que Unohana no pudo replicar palabra alguna, sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, y si Orihime estaba en Paris tenía alguna idea, de lo que estaba planeando y a quien debía llamar para encontrarla._

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Ay Aimi-chan… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, no fui capaz de protegerla - se lamentaba Unohana mientras apretaba con más fuerzas el rosario entre sus manos - si solo me hubiera percatado antes, de que ese joven era su nieto… no habría permitido que nada de esto hubiera pasado - _Esa familia solo trae desgracias - meditaba la mujer sin percatarse de quien se encontraba cerca de ella._

\- Madre superiora la estaba buscando, es extraño no verla para cenar- comentaba el padre Ukitake mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Padre! usted debería estar descansando, el médico lo dejo muy claro - le recrimino la monja dulcemente.

\- ¡Ya he descansado por demás! Además hoy me siento de maravilla y deseaba ofrecer una misa especial por el cumpleaños del pequeño Kazui – agregó alegremente el padre mientras se sentaba a su lado - Hablando de celebraciones… tengo que entendido que hoy tenía un evento familiar.

\- ¡Por favor padre, no sea indiscreto - le respondió seriamente la mujer- ¡Oh! Lo siento no quise…

\- No hace falta que se disculpe madre, pero déjeme decirle que no es bueno que aún guarde tanto rencor en su corazón - le dijo el padre amablemente mientras tomaba su mano - déjelo ir y perdone a quienes le hicieron daño, deje que la luz de dios brille en usted al hacerlo, perdone y perdónese a usted misma, es la única forma que encontrara la paz- al decir esto Ukitake dejo al descubierto las marcas en las manos de Unohana al presionar tan fuertemente el rosario.

Sus hermosos ojos color azul grisáceo miraron fijamente al padre de larga cabellera blanca, y suspirando respondió - Tiene toda la razón padre, pero ya no tengo relación alguna con esa gente, mi familia son usted y las hermanas - dicho esto se levantó dirigiéndose al gran comedor – ¿nos vamos? Dediquemos una oración al pequeño Kazui.

Ukitake la siguió sin decir palabra alguna, hacía más de 50 años que conocía a esta mujer y sabia cuando era mejor guardar silencio.

\- Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿sabe algo de Kempachi-san? - Le pregunto el padre, camino al comedor, quien no soportaba el sepulcral silencio que se producía, cada vez que se tocaba el tema de la familia de Unohana.

\- ¿Sobre Ken-chan? Recibí su última carta hace dos semanas, al parecer está trabajando en algo importante, su posición está comprometida, pero dijo que vendrá el mes próximo a visitar a Yachiru.

\- Son buenas noticias, la pequeña no deja de preguntar por su padre, ser jefe de la policía es un trabajo muy importante, pero siempre está en constante peligro, me preocupa…

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse, él es fuerte, no caerá fácilmente.

\- Claro, olvide quien lo había criado jajaja – dijo entre risas el padre a lo cual Unohana respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

Mientras tanto en la cocina del "La posada Le Paradis Caché".

\- ¡Una fresa más y quedará listo! - murmuraba para sí misma Orihime, cuando de repente un destello de luz la incardinaba otra vez ¡Clic! ¡Clic! – ¡Matsumoto-chan ya! ¡Has estado toda la tarde sacándome fotos, detente! ¡Estoy hecha un desastre! – le reprendió haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Te ves muy bien! Una sexy y hermosa chef es sin duda un deleite para los ojos de cualquier persona - Decía la voluptuosa rubia, mientras escribía frenéticamente mensajes.

Al otro lado de la cocina, se encontraba un quejoso Toshiro cortando las verduras.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Deja ya ese teléfono y ven a ayudarnos! ¡Se supone que tu cocinarías! – gritaba molesto el peliblanco.

\- jajaja ya déjalas hermanito - acercándose le susurró al oído su hermano Gin - por el bien de tu estómago, te recomiendo que Rangiku no se involucre mucho en la cocina - el joven comprendió rápidamente a lo que su hermano se refería, recordando los anteriores banquetes que la rubia les había preparado. Siendo sincero, todavía no sabía como seguía con vida…

\- Oigan, ¿Qué tanto están murmurando ustedes dos? - preguntó Rangiku acercándose peligrosamente a los hermanos - tal vez necesitas recordar quien manda en esta cocina - comento con una maliciosa sonrisa estrujando a Toshiro entre sus pechos.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡ME AFIXIAS! – dijo el joven de ojos celestes - ¿es que acaso quieres matarme o qué? - gritó antes de salir corriendo completamente ruborizado.

\- Jajaja pobre Toshiro-kun- aún es un niño - comentaban entre risas Orihime y Gin.

\- ¡Paff! Cerro fuertemente la puerta del baño en el segundo piso - ¡diablos! ¡Cuando entenderá esa mujer que no soy un niño! - pensaba molesto, mientas daba un fuerte golpe a la pared - demonios! Como ella puede… ponerme… así- decía mientras miraba el bulto que crecía en su entrepierna - tendré que ocuparme de esto- Tsk! Si tan solo no fuera la novia de mi hermano.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

En el gran salón de la lujosa y extravagante mansión Kurosaki se llevaba a cabo el gran evento.

\- Damas y caballeros esta noche celebramos el compromiso del señor Kurosaki con la señorita Kuchiki, por favor recibamos a la feliz pareja con un caluroso aplauso – anunció alegremente el presentador mientras los jóvenes bajaban la gran escalera, para reunirse con sus invitados.

La crem de la crem de la sociedad japonesa se encontraba allí, desde los importantes y poderosos empresarios, hasta destacados científicos y doctores. Ninguno deseaba perderse lo que sin duda seria el compromiso del año, la unión de dos de las familias más poderosas de Japón. Todos los presentes se acercaron presurosos a saludarlos y felicitarlos. El joven Kurosaki lucía un exquisito esmoquin de Christian Dior, de color negro con camisa y moño blanco, un corte muy clásico, su cabello estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, dejando ver con más claridad su perfecto y definido rostro. Sus rasgos eran tan masculinos e imponentes, pero aun así sus ojos color marrón le daban un hipnotizante aire misterioso.

En cambio, su compañera lucía un hermoso vestido Channel color celeste, de escote corazón y una falda larga, bordado con incrustaciones de diamantes y piedras preciosas en tonalidad azul, su cabello estaba recogido a un lado con un hermoso prendedor de plata y diamantes, con forma de flores de sakura. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, que parecía una doncella hecha de cristal, tan delicada que se rompería con el más ligero rose, sin duda todo el mundo coincidía que eran una pareja perfecta, Ichigo se veía fuerte y protector, y Rukia delicada y hermosa como una flor; nadie sospechaba que era todo una mera ilusión, excepto sus amigos quienes miraban tan perfecta actuación con asco bien disimulado.

\- En verdad debo felicitarla señorita Dokugamine, este es un evento impresionante, todo el mundo se encuentra aquí – dijo el recién recibido doctor Ishida.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Este es el evento del año! Si eres "alguien" no podrías perdértelo – contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma.

\- Si tú lo dices… - expresó indiferente Ishida mientras acomodaba elegantemente sus lentes, lo que molesto a la joven, quien se preparaba para responderle e iniciar una discusión sin fin.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, pero Riruka el DJ te está buscando – le advirtió Chad quien se acercaba a ellos con un par tragos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! La canción… gracias Chad - replicó mientras se aleja, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada molesta al pelinegro.

\- Gracias – dijo el muchacho, mientras su moreno amigo le entregaba una de las copas y veían a la joven de vestido rosa alejarse entre la multitud.

\- ¿Y qué opinas? – preguntó el moreno quedamente.

\- Opino que sigue siendo la niña mimada de siempre, que no ve más allá de su nariz- replicó el pelinegro.

\- Me refería al evento, ¿Porque tenía que ser justamente este día?

\- No sabía que tenías presente esta fecha también- dijo algo sorprendido el joven doctor-Quiero cree que ni Rirukia ni Rukia conocen el significado de esta fecha para Ichigo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿tres? ¿cuatro años?

\- Como olvidarlo… costo mucho levantarlo de ese estado - decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de la espumante bebida - Han pasado cuatro años desde que él se enteró, pero ella murió hace unos cinco años.

\- Y junto a ella murió también él – agregó el pelinegro mientras hacia un gesto de disgusto - vamos a la barra necesito algo más fuerte si quiero soportar este teatro. Chad simplemente asintió y lo siguió. Aunque no lo dijera, él también necesitaba algo fuerte para soportar semejante esperpento.

Al otro lado del salón, reunidos en un elegante living, se encontraban los responsables que la unión más esperada se llevara a cabo.

\- Debo felicitarlo señor Yamamoto, su nieto en verdad se ha convertido en un joven digno de mi hermana- comentaba tranquilamente Byakuya Kuchiki quien no apartaba su fuerte mirada de "la feliz pareja" mientras saludaban a todos los invitados.

\- Es bueno escucharlo decir eso señor Kuchiki, esta unión será beneficiosa, no solo para nuestras familias sino para todo Japón – agregó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Salud por eso - Dijo mientras levántatela elegantemente su baso con wiski. Ambos brindaron.

Los ojos de Ichigo y su abuelo se cruzan durante un segundo. Unos ojos de hielo y sin sentimiento alguno le devolvieron el saludo y, rápidamente, se desviaron para "agradecer" las felicitaciones por el compromiso.

Hoy hacía 4 años su nieto se había enterado que la mujer que ama, más que a su propia vida, había muerto. Y es por eso que había elegido esta fecha para realizar el compromiso. Para hacerle saber que él siempre ganaba. Y había logrado su objetivo: ahora su nieto se encargaría de las empresas de la familia y no habría nada que le importara más que el dinero.

Si bien estaba satisfecho con el cambio que había tomado su nieto… aún recuerda, la primera y única vez que le dirigió esa mirada de hielo.

 _Flashback_

Yamamoto se encontraba en su estudio en la gran mansión Kurosaki. mirando a través de los grandes ventanales como llovía torrencialmente. Había ordenado que casi todos los agentes de seguridad que tenía fueran en busca de su nieto que se encontraba desaparecido en esos momentos.

 _Estúpido, mocoso – pensaba mientras veía como el viento azotaba los árboles sin piedad. – Seguro que tiene algo que ver con esa estúpida monja. Siempre dando problemas. Igual que la madre de él – se dijo amargamente mientras recordaba a la progenitora de su nieto._

De repente, la luz se cortó en toda la mansión. Pocos segundos después, aparece un rayo que ilumina toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que escucha un ruido atrás de su espalda y ve a Ichigo entrando por la puerta, parecía que casi no podía mantenerse en pie y se ayo en el umbral de la puerta. En su mano, se podía ver un papel arrugado, seguramente por las veces que lo habrá leído y arrugado, pensando que de esa manera, el mensaje que contenía dentro de él no sería verdad. Y, en esos escasos segundos, pudo apreciar los ojos de su nieto, fríos y sin vida. Daban miedo, porque eran los de un hombre que lo había perdido todo y que estaba enojado con el mundo. Un hombre al que ya no le importaba nada ni nadie.

 _Entonces ya lo sabe – pensó recordando la mira de su nieto. Ahora sí, nadie se interpondrá en el destino que he forjado para Ichigo. Sin embargo, una parte de él, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le inquietaba esa mirada._

 _Fin de flashback_

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

Después de darse una ducha fría Toshiro bajo al hall para continuar con sus problemas matemáticos, pero se encontró con todos sus apuntes escritos con crayones de diferentes colores.

\- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO! – grito enfurecido al ver todo su trabajo desparramados en el suelo - ¡¿Quién hizo todo esto?! – volvió mientras recorría la sala, hasta que descubrió al responsable de semejante acto, recostado en el suelo haciendo cuentas con sus pequeños dedos, ignorando completamente las quejas del peliblanco, sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente llegaron Orihime, Rangiku y Gin alertados por el grito del adolescente, preguntado qué había sucedido. Al ver la escena Orihime reprendió fuertemente a Kazui, pero el pequeño corrió escaleras arriba con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Toshiro-kun no sabes cuánto lo siento, repondré todo de inmediato, por favor discúlpame a mí y a mi hijo - suplicó muy apenada la joven madre, inclinándose en señal de disculpas al estilo japonés, gesto que avergonzó al muchacho al darse cuenta del berrinche que había hecho por algo tan insignificante.

\- no tienes que… AUCHH! – pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza interrumpió al joven.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – lo grito Matsumoto, mientras al mismo tiempo Gin le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza.

\- Oye! ¡Eso duele! – se quejó molesto el joven.

\- Yo… en verdad lo siento mucho, iré hablar con él, disculpen- dijo Orihime mientras iba escaleras arriba.

\- Ve tranquila, no paso nada, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto- comento la hermosa modelo.

\- ¡Cielos! Tenías que hacer tanto escándalo por algo tan insignificante como…- expuso el hermano del peliblanco mientras juntaba las hojas dispersas, pero se detuvo mientras observaba uno de los garabatos hechos por el niño - Toshiro, dime ¿Qué nivel de dificultad tienen estos problemas?

\- ¿Eh? Son de nivel universitario, por supuesto ¿Pero eso que importa? – respondió indiferente.

\- ¡Mira esto cerebrito! -Le decía Gin mientras extendía una de las hojas escritas por el pequeño.

\- ¡tsk! ¿Qué quieres que vea? Estos son solo… pero… esto…– Decía el joven sin dar fe de lo que estaba viendo - GIN ES IMPOSIBLE - balbuceaba el muchacho mientras revisaba cada uno de los apuntes.

\- ¿Gin que sucede? – interpelo la rubia preocupada por los comentarios de los dos hermanos.

\- Jajaja apuesto es obra de Kazui ¿no es así? – Comento un joven de menuda estatura y cabello negro, quien los escuchaba y veía desde la puerta de entrada mientras recogía algunos apuntes – yo tuve la misma reacción cuando le daba clases.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – pregunto Gin con algo de desconfianza.

\- Ah disculpé, mi nombre es Mizuiro Kojima, estaba buscando a la señora Inoue y a Kazui, hace algún tiempo le di algunas clases particulares al niño, cuando dejo de asistir al jardín de infantes - respondio el joven con una modesta sonrisa - bueno eso fue hasta que me di cuenta de su capacidad, veo que no deja de superarse así mismo, no esperaba menos - agregó con una gran sonrisa mientras estudiaba el trabajo hecho por el niño.

\- Entonces, ¿su madre lo sabe? ¿Por eso toma clases particulares? – le pregunto Toshiro aún algo atónito.

\- ¿Su capacidad? Acaso él es como… - comentaba la rubia mientras comprendía a lo que se referían los presentes y desviaba la mirada hacia Toshiro.

\- Bueno, yo… no sé si corresponde que yo hable de esto, pero…- el joven fue interrumpido por las palmadas de Syunsui en su espalda.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Así que pudiste venir!

\- Señor Kyōraku! ¿Como ha estado? Es un placer volverlo a ver - lo saludo cordialmente el joven ignorando las preguntas de los presentes en la sala - he venido a saludar a Kazui por su cumpleaños y le he traído un regalo. ¿Sabe en dónde está?

\- Kazui está arriba con Orihime, seguro baja en alguno minutos - comento Rangiku para sorpresa de todos, no era normal que responda tan tranquilamente al no obtener respuestas- Si deseas puedes esperarlo, mientras tanto Toshiro acomoda este lugar y discúlpate más tarde con Kazui, Gin volvamos a la cocina - ordenó la voluptuosa rubia dejando sin habla a los hermanos por su relajado comportamiento.

\- ¿Es impresión mía o el ambiente está algo raro? – le pregunto Kyōraku a Mizuiro.

\- Bueno… creo que es culpa mía - respondió con una sonrisa el joven pelinegro.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Gin continuaba al lado de las ollas al mismo tiempo que su novia no dejaba de enviar mensajes.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡la señal por estas zonas es terrible! - se quejaba la rubia.

\- Oye… dime… acaso Kazui es como… - Gin trataba de encontrar las palabras. Por lo que acaba de ver, el ahijado de su novia era un niño prodigio como su hermano.

\- Era algo que ya venía sospechando en el pequeño – confesó la joven sin apartar su mirada del móvil

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto su novio algo confundido.

\- Conozco a Kazui desde que nació, y sabes que lo adoro, pero desde el principio siempre me pareció algo excepcional. Su relación con los otros niños es algo diferente, y sabe muchas cosas más que cualquier otro de su edad, construye cosas de la nada, habla más de cuatro idiomas, su curiosidad e ingenio son algo...no me considero experta en esto, pero después de conocerte a ti y a Toshiro, no hay dudas-

\- Si el pequeño, es como Shiro-kun… ¿Porque su madre se niega a salir de aquí y darle una mejor educación? - comento el hombre a lo que su novia lo miro fríamente- oh… lo siento no quise… no corresponde que opine sobre esto.

\- Ugh… yo también lo siento, de hecho, tampoco corresponde que yo me meta en este asunto, pero es normal que ella no quiere salir de aquí… y no puedo culparla- decía la joven mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

\- Escúchame, Orihime es tu familia y tú ya eres parte de la mía, habla con ella sobre tu idea, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo – le animó el peliblanco mientras tomaba las manos de su novia - y yo jamás permitiré que alguien dañe a mi familia, lo sabes ¿no? – la mujer asintió mientras su novio la miraba fijamente lleno de decisión.

Esta visita no era solo para saludar al pequeño por su cumpleaños, Gin adoraba Orihime y a Kazui, él los consideraba parte de su familia, había visto el potencial de la muchacha para triunfar en el mundo, era bella, inteligente y encantadora, sabía que tendría éxito en cualquier cosa que emprendiera. Pero su luz estaba escondida entre esas montañas, por eso había convencido a su novia, que también era bien consciente del potencial de su amiga, para que fuera con ellos a la ciudad y tener un mejor futuro.

El joven empresario estaba determinado a ayudarlos, y ahora sería más insistente al conocer la capacidad del pequeño, pese al hecho ocurrido años atrás cuando la peli naranja arribo a Paris, con una pequeña valija y llena de miedo. Su única defensa era que conocía el idioma y que contaba con el apoyo de Rangiku, pero nada la había preparado para la pesadilla que vivió unos días después de haberse instalado en el departamento de la rubia. Poco después de llegar recibieron una llamada de la madre Unohana, la joven le conto a la monja un poco que había pasado y, dos días más tarde, unas personas irrumpieron en el departamento de Rangiku, habían amenazado con armas a Orihime, dejándole en claro que jamás debía regresar a Japón.

Ella se habría quedado en Paris junto a su amiga, de no ser porque semanas después descubrió que estaba embarazada de Kazui. Eso la aterrorizó, a pesar de haber sido atacada, tenía el valor de enfrentar a esa familia, pero ya no era ella sola, había una vida que tenía que proteger, una vida que ellos no tenían que saber que existía. Fue cuando decido marcharse a La Roque-Gageac, allí apartados de todos podría criar a su hijo sin el temor que la familia Kurosaki sepa de su existencia. Gin no permitirá que las cosas sean como aquella vez, si ella aceptaba, tendría una nueva vida junto a su hijo, y estaba vez estarían seguros, ya que él sería quién los protegería.

 **En el cuarto de Kazui.**

\- ¡Tok tok! Kazui-kun voy a entrar- decía dulcemente la joven madre.

El niño se encontraba recostado sobre su cama boca abajo, sollozando.

\- Oye… ¿podemos hablar?- Le pregunto la peli naranja, "aja" fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

\- Kazui no quiero que estés triste, pero debes entender que no puedes tomar las cosas de los demás, y jugar con ellas sin su permiso. No debes tomar lo que no es tuyo, lo sabes ¿verdad? -El pequeño se sentó en la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos asentía.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Es que era importante para Toshiro-kun y necesitaba ayuda – contesto despacio.

\- ¿En verdad solo lo hiciste por eso? – volvió a interrogarlo. El pequeño negó con la cabeza- entonces dime…

\- Es que... era muy divertidos de hacer… - confesó mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

\- Ahh… ya veo así que era eso…- decía la madre mientras acunaba al pequeño entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento… no lo volveré hacer- prometió el niño con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Kazui… ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes que no me molesta que resuelvas esos problemas, solo quiero que respetes las cosas de los demás, ¿sí? - el niño asentido y abrazo a su madre -bajemos, nos están esperando – agregó con una sonrisa antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

 **La velada continuaba y todo estaban saliendo según "el plan"**

\- En verdad el pequeño tornado rosa ha invitado a todo el mundo – el joven Kurosaki se encontraba cada vez más molesto.

\- No me extraña viniendo de ella, creo que mi cara esta entumecida de tanto sonreír – comentaba su pequeña compañera de cristal.

\- Creo que si nos dividimos conquistaremos y dejamos de perder tanto tiempo en este circo – esto último lo dijo con desprecio. Rukia lo miró extrañada y un poco dolida, aunque supo aparentarlo bien. No obstante, Ichigo se dio cuenta, pero no le importo - ya hicimos una presentación general, podemos ir a saludarlos por separado así abarcaremos más territorio.

\- ¡Ah! Si tienes razón - concedió la joven -

\- ¡De acuerdo! Te veo para el pomposo y estúpido baile. Quiero que toda esta mierda termine lo antes posible - ella asintió algo triste, no imaginaba que así sería el día de su compromiso, tampoco imaginaba que fuera con él, pero recordó que estaba en deuda con su hermano y volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa para continuar con la obra.

Aunque todo lo que quisiera hacer en estos momentos era salir de ese lugar y dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que peleaban por salir en libertad. Una parte de ella temía como sería su vida con este hombre. A pesar de que conocían desde hace algunos años, la verdad era que casi nunca habían hablado más de 5 minutos. Temblaba de solo pensar que él tendría esa actitud hacía ella el resto de su vida.

Ichigo, sin siquiera sentir por un momento arrepentimiento hacía el trato con su futura esposa continuaba saludando a todos los presentes, muy galante y cortésmente, preguntando como lo estaban pasando y agradeciendo el hecho de haber asistido, hasta que entre sus invitados reconoció a un viejo amigo de su padre.

\- Señor Castlesky es un placer verlo - lo saludo afectuosamente el joven

\- ¡Oh por favor! Prometiste nunca llamarme "SEÑOR CASTLESKY" pequeño travieso - lo saludo afectuosamente el joven de cabello azabache.

\- jajaja, lo siento Sora-san supongo que algunos detalles se me olvidan, en verdad me alegra tanto verte – expreso sinceramente. La visita de su amigo hizo que se calmara un poco de todo el estrés que le daba todo este circo del terror.

\- A mí también, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, y ver en el hombre en que te has convertido, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso - ambos intercambiaron cálidas sonrisas, recordando a ese viejo loco.

\- ¡Es verdad! Has venido con tu esposa ¿dime como te ha ido en tu vida de casado? – pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Es… interesante, Menoly es algo exigente - comenta entre risas el hombre, mientras el peli naranja se quedaba meditando - bueno ya sabes… el amor es un sentimiento algo complicado, pero es una buena mujer mi madre está muy feliz con ella - continúo hablando Sora, para calmar los pensamientos de su amigo, a lo cual el joven heredero asintió, conociendo ese sentimiento de querer complacer a quienes amas.

\- ¿Dime te quedaras mucho tiempo en Japón? Podríamos entrenar como antes - comento algo entusiasmado Ichigo, ya que el reencuentro con Sora despertaba felices recuerdos de su niñez.

\- Si definitivamente me quedaré algún tiempo, veras mi padre antes de partir, me ha encomendado su última voluntad, y debo confesar que no es tarea fácil – le confió el hombre algo incómodo.

\- ¡Oh! Comprendo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, sin importar lo que sea tienes mi apoyo incondicional - la mirada del joven era vivaz y segura, llena de confianza, Sora le sonrió - eres todo un hombre, Ichigo cuento contigo – y ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

Ninguno de los jóvenes sospechaba que esa misión los uniría más estrechamente.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

Toshiro estaba poniendo una elegante mesa en el gran salón cuando vio al pequeño Kazui bajar junto a su madre.

\- Toshiro-kun lo siento- dijo el niño inclinándose al estilo japonés como había hecho con anterioridad su madre - en verdad lo siento mucho.

\- No, no, está bien Kazui no tienes por qué disculparte - dijo rápidamente el joven - lamento haberme enojado contigo. No fue justo de mi parte gritarte así - el niño le sonrió alegremente al peliblanco, y este le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado de hacer las paces.

\- ¡Muy bien todos a la mesa! - llamo alegremente Rangiku con una campañilla de plata - Kazui-kun alguien vino a verte - y de la cocina salió Mizuiro cargando unas ensaladas.

\- ¡Mizuiro-sensei! ¡Pudo venir!- dijo alegremente el niño quien corrió a sus brazos.

\- Kazui ten cuidado - le dijo su madre ante el temor de que derribara al joven con su entusiasmó - ¡Mizuiro-kun nos alegra verte!

\- ¡Kazui! ¡Señora Inoue! ¡Me alegra mucho de verlos! Me dieron unos días de vacaciones en la universidad que coincidieron perfecto con este día - explico el joven mientras levantaba en sus brazos al cumpleañero - mira lo que te traje - expresó mientras le entregaba su regalo al niño.

\- ¡Increíble! Algebra superior Serie Schaum's por Murray Spiegel! Mizuiro-sensei muchas gracias! – agradeció el niño sin dejar de admirar su nuevo libro.

\- ¡jaja sabía que te gustaría!

\- Mizuiro-kun eres muy generoso, pero… - se preocupaba Orihime al imaginarse el costo de esos libros.

\- No diga nada más, Kazui lo vale, sé que le dará un mejor uso, del que yo le daría - agregó el maestro mientras le revolvía el pelo al pequeño.

Mientras tanto Shunsui y Nanao se unían a los demás comensales, a los cual Kazui les mostraba con orgullo su nuevo libro. Todos a excepción de Toshiro, Gin y Rangiku, observaba como normal el amor del pequeño por las matemáticas avanzadas, a nadie parecía extrañarle la gran capacidad intelectual que manifestaba el niño. Orihime invito a que todos a degustar el gran banquete que habían preparado la madrina de Kazui, con algo de ayuda, la velada continuo tranquila entre risas y graciosas anécdotas.

\- Dime Kazui, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? - le pregunto Mizuiro.

\- ¡Doctor! - contesto muy entusiasta el pequeño - Quiero ser doctor y ayudar a las personas cuando les duele algo como a Shunsui - comenta lleno de ilusión el pequeño, mientras levantaba su cuchara en forma victoriosa.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡¿Tú también vas a regañarme Kazui-kun?! - se lamentaba Shunsui melodramáticamente a lo cual todos los presentes rieron.

La velada en la mansión Kurosaki no podría transcurrir de mejor forma, todos los invitados estaban encantados con la joven pareja, comentando que tan bien se veían juntos.

\- Riruka dime falta mucho para que esto termine - interpelo impaciente Ichigo a la peli rosa.

\- Sabía que no soportarías mucho tiempo, pero sabes, este fue el día soñado de mi amiga ¿podrías sonreír un poco más? – le pidió molesta la joven, lo cual aumento la cólera en el muchacho.

\- He sonreído toda la noche, tengo cosas más importes por hacer, que termine ya - sentencio fríamente, lo cual estremeció a la joven, y recordó con quien estaba hablando.

\- ¡Eh... si! Déjame que encuentre a Rukia - dijo algo nerviosa mientras buscaba su amiga entre el gentío.

Rukia se encontraba hablando con algunas mujeres, quienes no dejaban de alabar a su futuro marido.

\- ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Es tan guapo! - decían sin cesar, a lo que la joven asentía tímidamente. Si en verdad lo conocieran no pensarían lo mismo, pensaba la joven mientras bebía de un espumante y fino champagne, ya era su séptima copa en la noche.

\- ¡Rukia! ¡Ahí estás! Ven, es hora del baile de presentación con Ichigo- irrumpió Riruka al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre las joven que rodeaban a la heredera.

\- ¿Baile? ¿Presentación? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó confundida la futura esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki - creí que sería al final…- comentaba por lo bajo la joven mientras era arrastrada por su amiga, hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo.

\- Bueno "alguien" desea que la velada acabe pronto, tranquila ya está todo preparado, encontré la canción que querías, solo baila un poco y todo terminara - ordenaba el pequeño tornado rosa.

Ichigo esperaba impacientemente a las dos jóvenes, cuando una firme mano se poso sobre su hombre atrayendo inmediatamente su atención.

\- Joven Kurosaki cuanto tiempo sin verlo – dijo una hipnótica voz que Ichigo puedo reconocer inmediatamente, aunque solo la había escuchado una vez en su vida.

\- Señor Aizen… es un placer volverlo a ver – dijo el peli naranja, haciendo una reverencia lo más calmado que puedo.

-¡Vaya! A pesar de que nos vimos una vez cuando eras muy pequeño aun me recuerdas, eso me halaga enormemente- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y elegante porte.

\- Jamás podría olvidar a un amigo de mi madre, además usted es una leyenda en el mundo empresarial, dominando los mercados de África y parte de España, jamás podría ignorar su existencia- decía tranquilamente el joven pese al inexplicablemente sentimiento de intranquilidad y nerviosismo, que le generaba hablar con ese hombre, sin saber por qué.

\- Escuchar eso del hijo de mi amada Masaki, me llena de orgullo, debo estar haciendo un buen trabajo, y estoy seguro de que tú también lo harás- comentaba el hombre con una elegante sonrisa en sus labios- serás un gran empresario, muy diferente a tu funesto padre.

\- Que… es… lo que ha dicho – la sonrisa de Ichigo había desaparecido por completo, y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse, sabia el camino que estaba tomando esta conversación. Solo existían algunos motivos por los cuales pelearía a puño limpio con alguna persona comprometiendo su posición y reputación, y este hombre estaba a punto de cruzar esa línea. No solo hablaba de su madre de una forma ambigua, sino que también insultaba la memoria de su padre.

\- Lo siento, no quiero que me malinterpretes, es solo que la muerte de tu madre fue tan misteriosa, y luego los rumores que surgieron entorno a tu padre, señalando como el único culpable- intentaba excusarse el hombre de penetrantes ojos café, pero Ichigo siquiera parpadea, su cólera aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que entre la multitud surgieron Rukia y Riruka.

\- No tiene porque disculpase, caer en falsos rumores puede sucederle a cualquiera, le sugiero verificar sus fuentes antes de sacar conclusiones, ahora si me disculpa- dijo el pelinaranja, apartándose con un gesto despectivo.

\- Oh pequeño Ichigo veo que aún no sabes jugar este juego- comentario que, aunque fue dicho por lo bajo, no paso desapercibido para el joven heredero, quien rápidamente se dio vuelta para enfrentar que el magnate de cabello castaño, pero este ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

\- Muy bien Ichigo aquí estamos, ustedes tranquilos, ahora el presentador los anunciara y comenzara la música- decía Riruka mientras desaparecía entre la gente.

\- Creí haberte dicho que quería terminar con esto lo antes posible – le recordó enojado el peli naranja, lo cual puso aún más nerviosa a su compañera.

\- Lo siento, me entretuve con algunos conocidos- se excusó mientras jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa, a lo cual Ichigo suspiro.

\- Olvídalo, ya terminemos con esto - dijo mientras tomaba elegante pero fuertemente su mano para guiarla al centro del salón.

\- Ahora señoras y señores daremos inicio al baile de presentación de la pareja - explicó el presentador, mientras Ichigo y Rukia se ponían en primera posición, esperando que inicie la música. Todos los invitados se habían apartado dejándolos solos en el centro, las luces de los alrededores se habían atenuado dando una sensación de mayor intimidad, haciendo pensar que la joven pareja se encontraba sola, iluminada en el centro.

\- Aquí vamos - susurró Ichigo resignado a seguir alargando el show mientras atraiga el cuerpo de su compañera hacia el suyo, gesto que sonrojo a Rukia. _"Como se nota que no es ella", pensó con amargura el joven al verla sonrojarse, y no ser cierta persona._

Seguidamente, la música invadió todo el salón, era una canción que la joven había escuchado salir del estudio de su prometido, por eso pensó que sería una buena idea bailarla esa noche, pero para su sorpresa el joven no movía un solo músculo al escucharla. Rukia alzo su mirada para ver que ocurría con su prometido, para su sorpresa el joven tenía una mirada fría y llena de odio, que jamás había visto.

\- Saca esa canción ahora mismo – siseó muy despacio, pero dejando bien en claro lo increíblemente enojado que estaba en esos momentos. Esto provocó terror en la pelinegra, quien inmediatamente hizo un movimiento a Riruka, que comprendió lo que ocurría y ordeno al DJ cambiar la canción por el tradicional vals.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, los movimientos de Ichigo eran firmes y, aunque eran algo bruscos por el incidente de hace unos momentos, no dejaban de ser elegantes. Rukia era una muñeca de cristal en sus brazos, a todos les parecía un hermoso vals, ignoraban lo irritado que Ichigo se encontraba en esos momentos, todos menos Rukia que intentaba seguir su ritmo y sus amigos quienes veían inseguros tremendo espectáculo ya que sabían muy bien que esa canción alteraría a su gruñón amigo.

\- Pobre chica, Ichigo está realmente molesto - opinó Chad mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Ella siempre cantaba ese tema para él, ¿No es así Chad? - pregunto Ishida mientras acomodaba sus gafas - Es lo que él me conto. Y ya ha pasado tiempo… debería poder superarla - expreso lamentándose el moreno - cielos… para conquistarlo de esa manera seguro fue una mujer maravilla, me habría gustado conocerla. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el terco de Ichigo pudiera enamorarse tanto.

\- Lo era- respondió el moreno para sorpresa de su amigo.

\- ¿La conociste? Creí que solo la viste por fotos cuando lo ayudaste a buscarla – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro y curioso al mismo tiempo.

\- No, yo ya la conocía, cuando me entere de la muerte de mi abuelo, estaba realmente perdido, no quería saber sobre nada ni nadie. Hacía tres días que estaba bebiendo y caí en un callejón, comencé a pelear con algunos vagabundos, que en verdad me dieron una paliza - relataba el moreno mientras veía los cristales de hielo en su trago casi vacío - estaba muy mal herido, la sangre cubría todo mi rostro, creí que iba a morir ahí. Pero alguien apareció, era como un sol con una dulce voz, me daba ánimos para que siguiera, luego me llevo a un edificio abandonado y comenzó a curar mis heridas, nunca paraba de hablar, me contaba que vivía en un convento, pero que no permitían hombres allí, por eso no me podía llevar, también que quería ser enfermera -se reía por lo bajo el joven- su amor por la vida era contagioso y me hacía pensar mucho en mi abuelo, yo solo la escuchaba hablar, jamás le pregunte su nombre, solo recordaba su alegre sonrisa y gran cabellera naranja, más oscura que la de Ichigo - el moreno quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Y luego que pasó? - pregunto su amigo carcomido por la curiosidad.

\- Un día dejo de venir, yo estaba casi recuperado, quería encontrarla para darle las gracias, fue entonces cuando Ichigo me pidió ayuda para buscar a su novia que había desaparecido, me mostro una foto de ella, no había duda, eran la misma persona, no le dije que ella me había salvado, y menos cuando encontramos su tumba, es una lástima jamás pude agradecerle – explicó con pesar. Aún le dolía no haberle podido dar las gracias a tan amable ángel.

\- Siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, me habría gustado estar con ustedes en esa época – expreso con algo de pena.

\- Tenías tus estudios en el extranjero, además no gozabas con tanta libertad como ahora -intentó consolarlo su enorme amigo.

\- ¿Libertad? Si claro… es muy difícil salir de este mundo, pero si negocias con el carcelero, tal vez lo pases mejor – se sinceró amargamente el joven de lentes mientras bebía su trago - como sea ya es hora de irme, quiero tomar cuanto antes ese vuelo, nos vemos querido amigo.

\- ¿No te despedirás de Ichigo? - pregunto el moreno mientras chocaban puños con su amigo.

\- He resistido este teatro lo máximo que he podido, dile que lo veré en _Cergy_ si sabe lo que le conviene- le informo el peli negro a lo que el moreno le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Si no lo hace haré que Tatsuki lo lleve arrastras – le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse la escena en su mente.

\- Oh es verdad, no te pregunte, en donde está ella, creí que hoy vendría – comento pensativo.

\- Al igual que tú, dijo que no soportaría este teatro, solo que con palabras más duras, está en casa concentrándose para el torneo – le informó tranquilamente al estudiante de medicina.

\- Jajaja no esperaba menos de ella. Envíale mis saludos - a lo que éste respondió levantando el pulgar.

La elegante fiesta continuaba y los invitados se unieron a bailar junto a la joven pareja, aturdidos por un gran aplauso al escuchar la última nota, ambos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia a sus invitados y luego se retiraron al jardín. Rukia se cercioro de que estaban lejos de la vista de sus invitados para apartarse del agarre de su acompañante e inclinarse en forma de disculpas delante de él.

\- Lo siento mucho creí que te gustaba esa canción – trató de disculparse nerviosamente la joven.

\- Dime ¿Acaso tienes un espía sobre mí? - interpeló fríamente su prometido sin mirarla.

\- ¡Yo… yo jamás haría eso! Es solo que, en estas últimas semanas, cuando iba de visita, la escuché varias veces sonar en tu estudio, _la vie in rose_ es una canción hermosa y creí que sería una buena idea…- Suficiente- la interrumpió abruptamente su prometido.

\- Ya no quiero escuchar más de tus excusas. Solo hagamos un trato, yo no meteré en tus asuntos, si tú no te metes en los míos, y en futuras reuniones no quiero tener más sorpresas desagradables como esta - La mirada que Ichigo le dio era fría e implacable, sin ningún rastro de luz.

\- Pero yo solo… - Rukia intentaba defenderse, pero una voz familiar la había interrumpido, era Renji que se acercaba a ellos con una mirada fulminante que no apartaba de Ichigo.

\- Señorita Kuchiki su hermano la estaba buscando, por favor reúnase con él – le informó el pelirrojo, sin saber que su mirada se volvía más cálida cuando se dirigía a Rukia, logrando así tranquilizarla.

\- Si, claro… si me disculpa señor Kurosaki- dijo la joven mientras hacia una sutil reverencia- Adiós que pase buena noche.

\- Adiós señorita Kuchiki- dijo inexpresivamente el heredero mientras no apartaba su mirada de Renji. No porque le importara en lo más mínimo si tenían una relación más íntima que el de la simple protección contratada, sino porque no toleraba que nadie lo mirara con esa expresión.

Ya pasaba la media noche cuando los últimos invitados dejaban la elegante mansión, todo había salido según el plan y sus orquestadores no podían estar más satisfechos. Ichigo, quien había pasado casi todo el final junto a Chad conversando sobre su carrera, se acercó hacía su prometida y su hermano para despedirse de ellos.

\- Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado señor Kuchiki, señorita Kuchiki- dijo el joven Kurosaki haciendo una reverencia a ambos.

\- En efecto ha sido esplendida, ahora si me disculpan me retiro, joven Ichigo le encargo a mi hermana. Decía el elegante hombre mientras entraba a su auto.

\- Espere, ¿a qué se refiere? - Lo retuvo Ichigo sin entender que sucedía, pero tratando de ocultar el enojo que volvía a florecer dentro de él.

\- Así es, a partir de hoy Rukia y tú comenzarán a convivir. Eso afianzara aún más sus lazos- explicó el viejo Yamamoto acompañado por su sequito como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Ya está arreglado todo con el señor Kuchiki y Rukia está al tanto de todo - el joven miro a su prometida quien solo aparto la mirada, por lo que comprendió que no se negaría a la petición de su hermano. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba, siempre era nii-sama esto y lo otro.

\- Rukia, tus cosas ya se encuentran en la habitación de Ichigo – le informó Byakuya sorprendiendo a los jóvenes - Renji vámonos - con un pesado "si" el ahora ex guardaespaldas de Rukia entró al auto, sin mirarla para sorpresa de la joven, quien creía que se quedaría con ella en esa gran mansión.

\- Abuelo esto es demasiado, no es correcto que hasta la boda… - dijo en un intento por detener esa locura. Ya bastante tenía con ese compromiso para encima aguantar a su prometida antes de tiempo. Su mano empezaba a temblar de la ira que estaba sintiendo.

\- YO DECIDO lo que es correcto o no, ya está todo arreglado, y espero que sigan nuestro pedido, comenzarán a convivir como una pareja. Ichigo puedes olvídate del departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ahora tienes otras responsabilidades - dijo Yamamoto mientras ingresaba el auto para seguir a la salida al auto de Byakuya.

Ese maldito viejo, no le basta con todo lo que ya hizo, ahora está desesperado por un heredero. La cólera de Ichigo aumentaba, la mansión estaba llena de sus espías, él y Rukia no tenían salida. Pero ya llegaría el día que le haría pagar por lo que le hizo a él en el pasado… y a ella también…

En la posada de Syunsui, todos en el comedor cantaban al unísono un feliz cumpleaños para el pequeño Kazui.

\- Muy bien, ahora pide tres deseos y sopla las velas – le dijo dulcemente su madre al pequeño.

El niño estuvo meditando sus deseos algunos minutos. Una vez los hubo decidido, sopló con alegría las seis velitas sobre el pastel con crema y fresas y las apagó. Todos los presentes festejaban alegremente.

 _\- Petit Prince_ por favor acepta mi regalo- dijo la señorita Nanao mientras le entregaba un paquete al pequeño.

\- Nanao-san muchas gracias – le agradeció el niño mientras abría el paquete en forma rectangular- _Ojalá sea otro libro de algebra_. _pensaba entusiasmado el pequeño_ – Oh! _¿Le petit Prince?_ Nanao-san es así como tú me llamas – Kazui se entusiasmo mucho al ver de que se trataba el regalo.

\- Así es _mon Petit Prince_ este es mi libro favorito, y espero que también sea el tuyo, si sabes escucharlo, te acompañara y te aconsejara en todos los momentos de tu vida - le confió la mujer mientras abrazaba muy amorosamente al pequeño, lo que conmovió a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de mi regalo - proclamó entusiasmado el señor Syunsui sacando del otro cuarto una gran caja con algunos agujeros a los costados - ¡Muy bien pequeño puedes abrirlo!

\- Espera Syunsi acaso tú…- comentó preocupada la señorita Nanao, pero ya era demasiado tarde Kazui había abierto la caja y en ese instante una bola de pelos negra y blanca salto a los brazos del niño.

\- ¡Un perrito! – dijo alegremente el pequeño, quien era devorado por besos del pequeño cachorro.

\- Es un Border Collie, dicen que son muy inteligentes y fieles - explicó Toshiro mientras se acercaba al niño para acariciar su pequeña mascota.

\- Pero señor Syunsui un perrito es…- comentaba preocupada Orihime.

\- Nah nah nah yo se lo regale al pequeño y ambos lo entrenaremos para que no cause ningún problema, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿verdad Kazui? – le preguntó al pequeño sonriendo, buscando su complicidad.

\- ¡Si, señor Syunsui! – le respondió mirándolo con ojos brillosos.

\- Espero que así sea señor Shunsui Kyōraku… - le advirtió una Nanao envuelta con un aura maligna.

\- S-si no hay porque preocuparse ja ja ja – reía nerviosamente el dueño de la posada, con tal de calmar a su rigurosa cuidadora.

\- Dime Kazui, ¿Cómo lo llamaras? - pregunto Mizuiro.

\- ¡Zangetsu! – respondió alegremente el niño sin dudar.

\- ¿Zan- que? – ¿Y eso qué significa? - pregunto el peliblanco.

\- Lo leí en un cuento de mamá, es un poder que obtiene el héroe para proteger a la princesa.

La velada continúo entre risas ocasionadas por las discusiones entre el señor Shunsui y la señorita Nanao, el joven Mizuiro fue el primero en retirarse ya que mañana partiría a Holanda para continuar con sus estudios. Por insistencia de Rangiku, Orihime fue arropar a Kazui mientras ellos levantaban la mesa ya que el pequeño se estaba quedando dormido sentado, sin duda fue un día agotador para él. Tomo a su hijo en brazos y camino escaleras arriba seguida por el pequeño cachorro quien no se apartaba de él.

\- ¡Muy bien aquí estás! – decía cariñosamente la madre mientras arropaba al pequeño - Dime te divertiste hoy.

\- ¡Ajam! respondía el pequeño con ojos somnolientos.

\- Mami ¿Zangetsu puede dormir conmigo hoy? - pregunto con ojos de cachorrito.

\- Muy bien, pero solo por esta noche – le respondio resignada la madre incapaz de resistir esos ojos.

\- ¡OK! ¡Ya estás! Iré ayudar a los demás… - le informó la joven.

\- ¿Mami? ¿Puedo pedir mi regalo de cumpleaños? - la interrumpió el niño.

\- ¿Claro mi amor, que deseas? – le preguntó dulcemente.

\- Yo… quiero saber más sobre mi padre - la madre se quedó en completo silencio paralizada por la pregunta de su hijo, sabía que debía enfrentar esa pregunta algún día. Todo lo que le había dicho al pequeño es que su padre estaba muy lejos y que no lo podían ver por su trabajo.

Los minutos pasaban y la madre seguía en silencio, sumergía en sus pensamientos. Debía hablar con cuidado, su terror más grande es que la familia de Ichigo supiera de la existencia de Kazui. Es lógico que él quiera saber más sobre Ichigo ¿Acaso quería estar junto a él? ¿Y si lo encontraba, si ambos se encontraban? ¿Qué haría Ichigo con él? ¿Se lo quitaría de inmediato? O peor aún ¿La familia de Ichigo querrían borrar su existencia? ¡No! ¡Eso era algo impensable! Jamás lo permitirían, aun muerta ellos no pondrían un dedo sobre su amado hijo.

\- Mamá dime… ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de mi padre? - esa voz entre sollozos saco a la joven de sus oscuros pensamientos.

\- ¿eh? No es así _ma vie_ , bueno déjame pensar… tu padre era tan alto como el tío Gin, y también todo el tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido, así – decía la joven madre mientras así una cara graciosa con el ceño fruncido imitando a Ichigo, ¡lo que provocó que el niño estallara en risas.

\- ¿Qué más…? ¡ah sí! ¡Era muy bueno para los deportes! ¡Podía jugar cualquier cosa que él quisiera! – una sonrisa se formó al recordar esos tiempos.

\- ¡De verdad! – la mirada del pequeño se iluminaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Así es! A decir verdad, tú tienes su mismo color de cabello, te pareces tanto a él… - le reveló mientras acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de su pequeño.

\- Asique me parezco a papá… - opinó pensativo.

\- ¡Ajam! – confirmó la joven - Pero tienes tú tienes mis ojos - decía mientras estrujaba al niño entre besos y abrazos.

\- ¡Jaja, cuéntame más mami! – le pidió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… tu padre era generoso, valiente y muy leal, siempre ayudaba a los más necesitados y…- una lágrima rodo sobre la mejilla de la joven - siempre cumplía con lo que prometía - decía la joven mientras incontables recuerdos invadían su mente.

\- Mami… no llores por favor – le suplicó el pequeño que salto a sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ah! ¡No! Lloró de felicidad porque fui muy feliz al lado de tu padre _mon Petit Prince_ , no tienes que llorar tú también, no lloró de tristeza sino de alegría, ¡ya sé! Te parece si canto la canción que solía cantarle a tu padre.

\- Aja…- comento el pequeño mientras esta le limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¡Muy bien! - Orihime comenzó a cantar dulcemente la canción _la vie in rose_ que tanto le gustaba a Ichigo.

\- El arrullo de tan bella melodía acabo por dormir al pequeño junto a su nuevo amigo. Silenciosamente la muchacha salió de la habitación para reunirse con sus invitados que estaban tomando café en el living de la recepción. Después de charlas y jugar a las cartas por unas horas, poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones, primero fueron el par de hermanos, seguidos por el señor Shunsui y la señorita Nanao, Rangiku y Orihime se quedaron levantando y lavando los pocillos del café que bebieron.

\- Fue una hermosa cena, Rangiku muchas gracias por venir- Decía la peli naranja mientras terminaba de lavar los últimos utensilios.

\- No tienes ni que mencionarlo, sabes que por Kazui iría hasta el fin del mundo – le recordó su casi hermana.

\- No, lo digo enserio, se lo ocupada que estás.

\- Bueno, si quieres compensarme podrías beber algo conmigo – le respondió la rubia mientras sacaba un Jim Beam Honey.

\- Rangiku… sabes muy bien que yo… - trató de decir que no, pero ya sabía como era Rangiku.

\- No no, prometiste que un día lo probarías – le recordó. Orihime se rindió. Sabía que su amiga, casi hermana, no descansaría hasta que hubiera probado esa bebida.

\- Muy bien, sacaré unos vasos – le informó resignada la peli naranja, mientras su amiga festejaba.

Al primer sorbo de ese líquido ámbar la joven madre no pudo evitar hacer una cara de disgusto, era demasiado fuerte para ella, a lo que su amiga no puedo evitar estallar en risas.

\- No importa los años, nunca cambiaras jajaja- decía entre risas la modelo.

\- ¡Puaj! Sabes que esto no es mi fuerte – le recordó mientras tomaba otro sorbo, pero esta vez logro resistirlo mejor- En verdad extrañaba tu compañía Rangiku.

\- Sabes… de eso también quería hablar, no solo he venido por el cumpleaños de Kazui- le confesó la rubia mientras daba un gran sorbo - Orihime… tengo algo que proponerte, por tu futuro y el Kazui espero que aceptes - la seriedad con la que le hablaba su amiga puso en alerta todo los sentidos de la joven, expectante de lo próximo que iba a decir su amiga, esta sin duda seria una noche larga.

 **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON**

 **Bueno gente ^^, espero que les haya gustado el fic :D un poco largo, pero también hacía un año que no se actualizaba =) Espero les haya gustado la escena del abuelo con Ichigo cuando el encuentra la carta. Esa escena es de moi =) Y espero que les haya gustado todo el fic :D ¿A qué Kazui es un amor? Rangiku tan loca como siempre xD Ichigo, bueno, como dije, yo hice que fuera más brusco con rukia, y lo seguirá siendo en la medida de mis posibilidades y lo que maca diga ya que ella tiene la última palabra :D (aunque la que edita y sube soy yo…. Y tal vez haga alguna trampita… nah, si ella dice algo se cumple xD)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios o ideas :D Y sí, chicas, habrá lemon IH, hablan conmigo. Un fic mío sin lemon… es que es hasta delito pensar eso xD**

 **Espero que los acontecimiento en Francia y en Japón no sea mucha confusión pero es que, como habrán podido notar, ocurren al mismo tiempo.**

 **Paso a comentar reviews:**

 _ **Sheblunar:**_ **sí, kazui es un amor de niño :D esperemos que Ichigo descubra la verdad y pelee por su familia =)**

 _ **Lukalshion:**_ **Sí, pobre Ichigo =( lo separan de Hime y lo comprometen con la afacial y marimacho de rukia. Hime también se llevó su parte. Seguro te gustarán los siguientes capítulos =)**

 _ **Saint Sita:**_ **Maybe in another fic I make toshiro as rangiku and gin 's son =)**

 **Sibreka: Hermana =) feliz regalo de san Valentín… y ya sabes que fics se vienen ^^ acá tenes bastante Kazui :D espero que te haya gustado =) A ver si conseguís ese primer comentario que siempre queres :D**

 _ **OriHimeko-chan:**_ **bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic aunque haya quedado algo atrasado xD (aunque todavía me acuerdo de la hime blancanieves que no había terminado de pasarte el primer capítulo y ya me exigías el segundo… tengo que actualizarlo por cierto…)**

 _ **isolorza90:**_ **Thanks for the review :D As you can see, Ichigo thinks that Hime is dead =( but maybe they Will see each other soon =)**

 _ **Ichihimefan26:**_ **Bueno, se ha tardado la actualización, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Igual Maca ha dicho que habrá actualizaciones más frecuentemente =)**

 _ **Javi Corona:**_ **Yo también me esperaba más a Rukia como una antagonista… aunque quién sabe si en el futuro (habrá que convencer a Maca :D) Eso de continuación rápida… pues Maca tenía cosas que hacer y después yo estuve ocupada, pero ya ha dicho que ahora tiene algo más de tiempo :D**

 _ **Chiwanko:**_ **Yo también estoy esperando el momento en que se vuelvan a encontrar =) Sí, a mí tampoco me cae muy en gracia rukia… y lemon ichihime… of course =) estás hablando de mí :D (aunque maca no lo tenga pensado o sí, tranqui que yo le busco un hueco para el lemon sin problemas xD).**

 _ **Alexis Rimbaud:**_ **Espero que las escenas con gin y rangiku te hayan gustado =) seguirán apareciendo :D**

 _ **Hime85:**_ **Estuvo muy bueno el vídeo de Maca. ¿Pero con quién hablas? POR SUPUESTO QUE HABRÁ LEMON IH! MÁS FALTABA! La verdad es que para hacer un lemon la pareja me tiene que inspirar. Renji sin problemas, pero rukia tiene una cara de vinagre que no sabría por donde empezar, además no me agrada así que… Si muere o no dependerá de Maca (aunque yo intentaré convencerla pero no creo en esté fic, pero vale la pena intentarlo xD)**

 _ **Fairy 1999:**_ **Disculpas aceptadas y te desbloquee también.**

 _ **Nicole:**_ **Acá está la actualización, espero te guste :D**

 _ **NovaSenpai:**_ **Sí, Kazui es tan hermoso ^^ dan ganas de darle muchos besos :D mini fotocopia de este, me hiciste reír xD**

 _ **Lulurogel**_ _ **:**_ **Se ha tardado pero acá esta la continuación, esperamos te guste :D**

 _ **Lane:**_ **Oh muchas gracias ^^ espero te guste el capítulo :D**


End file.
